Disoriented Pride
by Emerald Omen
Summary: People can change, so I believe, but what about an engine? An engine born into fame from the day she was built? Can I make her see she's not above everybody else? Can I make her admit that she wants a friend? Can I find out what caused her to change? Can I help her become her true self again? Can I make a difference in her life? Art by LadyEngineer, OC by The-Orient-Express
1. Chapter 1

"So, you're interested in being the Driver, and primary build worker for the Orient Express locomotive?"

I nodded.

"Yes, I am. My name is Connor, and when I saw the opening for this position, I couldn't apply fast enough."

The man sitting before me wrote some notes down on the paper on his desk, before leaning back, his hands folded.

"I see. And what is it about this job that made you want to apply for it so quickly?" he asked. I didn't even need to think about my answer.

"I absolutely _adore_ trains, and I love working with my hands. I've been a train lover since I was a kid, and The Orient Express is one of the most famous train's in the world. I've long since dreamed of being a locomotive driver, and getting to be around famous engine's. My general knowledge of steam locomotive's, mixed with my passion for building and passion of trains. That's what made me want to apply. This is a dream job, for me." I said. The man nodded.

"I see. Well, I've got to be honest, we haven't had much interest in this job. I think part of it is because most of the people that live around here know about this engine, and how she tends to act. I don't think most would want to deal with her. But seeing as you just moved here, I'm not surprised you don't know about her yet." he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He sighed.

"Well, she's... _prideful_. As she should be, I suppose. She was born into her fame, being one of the engine's to pull the legendary Orient Express. The thing is... she's gotten into it heavily. She see's herself as the most beautiful engine in the world, and above everyone else. She's had everything handed to her on a silver platter, so to speak. She's always been very well taken care of, and has thousands of adoring fans. And of course, she's always pleasant for them. But when she's in her shed, being maintained, or just waiting for her next run, she gets... _moody_, I suppose would be the best way to put it. She can be less than friendly, and rather impatient. Are you sure you're willing to put up with that?" he asked. I nodded.

"Of course. I believe that anyone can change. Sometimes they just need someone to help them do it. Even if not, someone has to make sure she's ready to run, and drive her, and as I said, that's a dream job for me." I said. The man held his hand out.

"Alright, if you're sure. You start tomorrow. Be here at eight, and be ready to work. We have all the tools you will need, all you need to bring is some clothes you can get dirty, and a pair of work boots and gloves." he said as I shook his hand.

"I have all of that. I'll be there at eight! Thank you very much." I said as I gathered my things, and walked out the door. I couldn't help but have a grand smile on my face. After many years of dreaming about being able to be around trains as a job, I would finally be able to. As the driver and primary lead maintainer of the Orient Express 4-4-0 no less! I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

I wasn't.

I walked back out to my car, hoping that the lightly falling snow wouldn't have covered it too much. I wiped off the door handle, and got in. Once I started the engine, the wipers cleared my view, and I started off back home. I had to force myself to focus on the road, my mind was so kicked into overdrive. I had only seen picture's of the engine, so the opportunity to see it in real life was astounding.

The ad I had originally seen about the job stated that The Orient Express was going to be making a special "Welcome Back" excursion in about a month that would welcome it back into general service. It had been years since it had covered day to day service, instead just making special runs on occasion.

And... I was going to be a part of it. A _big_ part.

As I stopped at an intersection, my mind turned to what my new boss had said about the engine. Prideful, unfriendly, and impatient. She couldn't be all that bad... could she?

I believe that anyone can change. Many people out there put on fronts that don't show people who they truly are, and sometimes, with help, they can lose that front, and show the world their true self. I was convinced that even if this engine was as bad as he said, I could help change that. The world loves a friendly engine more than a famous engine. At least, I did. My job would be easy.

Or so I _thought_...

. . .

When I arrived the next day, I was so excited I could hardly contain it. I had on a pair of overalls, heavy duty brown work-boots, and I had brought brown work gloves as well. I wanted to make sure I was ready to work my hardest, and make the Orient Express engine better than new!

I pulled into the lot outside the large shed that housed the engine, and stepped out. As I walked towards the small door in the side of the building, I spotted two other workers outside. One of them, a man, had his hand on the other, a woman, both in work clothes.

The woman looked as if she had been crying.

Part of me wanted to go over and see what was wrong, but I didn't want to butt in. As I walked past, I did hear something the woman said, and it made me worry slightly.

"She's so _mean_... I was just doing my job..." the woman whimpered as the man patted her back. My pace slowed slightly as I tried to figure out who the lady was talking about. _Who_ was so mean? Was there another lead worker in there that I didn't know about? Or...

Was she talking about the engine?

My boss hadn't mentioned any other lead worker, or anyone else that would be a problem, which lead me to believe the woman was talking about the engine in the shed. Sure, I had been told that she acted as though she was better than others, but... she wouldn't make someone cry, would she?

I would find out soon, as I was at the entrance door to the large shed. I let out a breath, and grabbed the handle, before pulling it open, and walking inside.

. . .

My eyes widened as I took in the sight before me. One single steam locomotive was there, with dozens of parts and tools lying around it. White overhead ceiling lights lit the otherwise dark space, reflecting off parts of the engine, and the crackling of welding could be heard as a few workers handled various different jobs on parts of the engine.

The engine itself looked incomplete, clearly missing parts in places, but that was expected, since it was being overhauled. It was a medium sized engine, with four small pilot wheels in front, followed by four of the _biggest_ drive wheels I had ever seen. They looked huge, even on the average sized locomotive! Each one had a large fender curved around the top of the wheel, black with a light golden highlight. The boiler of the engine was a vibrant mid-tone blue with golden striped highlights, and a black smoke-box and front end. The wheels were a dark black with a silver rim edge, and it was easy to notice the large brass boiler dome above the blue boiler itself. The cab was black with gold highlights, as was the tender.

Two large compression boxes were at the front of the wheel rod assemblies, one on each side, sticking out a few feet from the smaller front bumper of the engine. Atop the bumper were two large black painted headlamps, followed by a third above the engine's face.

The face... was beautiful!

The engine had a very mature face, but one that also looked young. Kind of a mix of the two. Thin, dark black eyebrows, gentle, but fiery eyes, and strong jawline, completed with a smug like smile.

I slowly walked over to the other workers, who stopped what they were doing when they saw me.

"Good morning, I'm Connor, the new lead worker. Would you mind bringing me up to speed on the project?" I asked. The engine snorted quietly, but seemed to be ignored by most. The other workers explained that the engine was in perfect running order, but as it had been sitting for a while, they were taking many parts off to lubricate them, or check them over for any defects. The engine would also get a fresh coat of paint once the parts were reassembled. _Everything_, whether it was coming off or not, was being fully cleaned and oiled, including everything inside the cab. The coaches for the engine were being refurbished in a different location, but were set to be finished the same time the engine was.

"I see. Well, even though I'm in charge of the project now, I'll be sure to pull my weight. What would you like me to do?" I asked. One of the workmen wiped his hands.

"You should probably introduce yourself to Orient, then feel free to start disassembling her wheel rod assembly on the other side." he said. Then he leaned closer, and whispered, "Orient isn't her _real_ name, but since she won't tell any of us her real name, that's what we call her." I nodded in understanding, and then walked to the engine's front so she could see me. She looked down at me silently, not seeming to care that I was there.

"My name is Connor, I'm the new lead worker in charge of your overhaul. I fully intend to do the best job I can, Miss..?" I paused, waiting to see if she would tell me her name. Finally, she let out a huff.

"_Orient_. You will call me Orient. Now, less talking, more working. I do not intend to be late for my service when it starts. Hopefully, you all can put your small minds together and actually get _something_ done." she said, before closing her eyes. I stood there silently, before shrugging, and walking back over to the workmen.

"Pleasant, isn't she?" one of the workers muttered as I walked past. I ignored them, and got to work loosening the joints on her rod system. As my boss had said, all of the tools required for anything we might end up working on were present, so I grabbed what I needed, and made slow, but steady progress. Since she only had a total of four drivers, there weren't as many rods, so it was a bit easier. Once I got the starting rod detached from the others, I slid it out of her compression box, and set it on the ground nearby. I would have to make sure to place them down in order, so I knew exactly where each rod was supposed to go for reassembly.

I worked silently, focusing on my task so I could do as good of a job as possible. My concentration was only broken by Orient shouting.

"_OW_! You imbeciles! Watch what you're doing!" she exclaimed loudly. I stood, and walked over to the other side, to find that two of the workers were having trouble pulling apart the wheel rod assembly on that side.

"Having trouble?" I asked, walking over. They stepped back to reveal a half disassembled assembly.

"We can't get this apart. We've been trying to use force, but it ain't working." he said.

"_Clearly_." Orient added sarcastically. I ignored her again and took a closer look at the two rods that were stuck together.

"It looks as if they've rusted together." I said.

"ME? Rust? _Hah_! You must be joking. I am the Orient Express's power! I do not _rust_. Blind fool." Orient muttered loudly. I looked to the workers.

"See if you can find a can of anti-seize compound. It should help loosen it up. Spray it on, and let it sit for a minute or two, and then try again. It should come apart easier." I instructed. While the workers went to find the anti-seize, I looked at the two rods again.

"Strange, normally this wouldn't rust here. The lubricant and movement should prevent it. What would cause this?" I said to myself. Once the workers came back and started applying the anti-seize, I walked to Orient's front.

"How long have you sat here?" I asked. Orient sniffed.

"Too long! I should be out where my fans can admire me, not sitting in some shed, with less than adequate peasants fiddling with me." I sighed.

"_Uh-huh_. Ignoring that. Last time you moved, you feel anything strange coming from your right side? Only when you moved?" I asked. Orient looked on in distaste.

"I do not worry about pain. Pain is nothing." she said. That wasn't a no.

"Pain is a _problem_, I'll have you know. And I didn't hear you say no. I'm going to have to do a full inspection of the area where the rusted rods where. Something is not right." I said. Orient glared at me.

"You'll do no such thing! I want to be out of here as soon as possible, I will not have your "Inspection" slowing down the already slow progress! I am fine!" she snapped. I stood up straight, and pointed at her.

"I will do my _job_, which is to make sure you are in one hundred percent operating order. And that entails an inspection! You may be the one we're working on, but I'm the one in charge of this project, and I do not intend to give it anything less than my all, no matter how much _you_ bitch about it!" I said loudly and firmly. Orient was not the only one that look more than a little surprised. Some of the nearby workers were looking at me, some surprised, some intrigued. Orient looked rather mad, though.

"I will not be spoken to that way by a mere worker!" she said. I put my hands on my hips.

"And what are you going to do about it, huh? You can't move, and you won't, until we're done. And seeing as I'm in charge, I can make that take as _long_ as I feel needed. Keep up your attitude, and perhaps I'll find the need to do more inspections, and delay your completion further. It's your call." I said, before walking back to the men who were finally able to pull the rods apart, leaving a bewildered Orient behind.

"Dude, that was amazing! I've never heard anyone shut her up before, let alone stand up to her." one of the men said. I shrugged.

"She's an engine, really, what is she going to do about it? She can complain, insult, and threaten all she wants, but in the end, what can she actually do?" I asked. The men clearly hadn't considered that, judging by their faces. "Well, anyway. I see you got those two rods apart, so I'll go back over to my side. In the future, if something isn't doing what you expect it to, tell me before using force. And leave those rods close. I need to look at them closer later." I said, before going back over to my side. I had to walk around Orient's front to do so, and while she said nothing, I could feel her watching me.

. . .

It took the next four hours, but I managed to get all of the wheel rods off on Orient's left side, and decided that was a good stopping point for a break.

"Why don't we call it lunchtime, and take a break?" I said. Nobody else seemed to have any problem with that. Orient had been getting on most of their nerves for the rest of the morning, so I think they were looking forward to getting away from her for a while. I decided to stick around, and talk with Orient a bit. If I could get her to warm up to me, maybe I could get her to stop being... stress inducing.

I walked back into the shed once I had grabbed my lunch from my car, and Orient's face scrunched up in disgust.

"If you even think about working on me while you eat, think again. I don't want any of your greasy food crumbs spoiling my body!" she said. I set my lunchbox on a nearby table, and turned to face her.

"Oh, would you_ knock it off_?! We're doing our best to get you in tip top shape so you can enjoy your new service, and all you've done is be a pain in the ass! I like to think of myself as a pretty patient person, but you are really pushing it to its limits! None of us ever did anything other than try to help you, so I can't figure out why you're acting this way. Do you realize when I got here this morning, there were two workers outside, one of which was crying? I'm lead to believe you were the cause of it! Really? Is that how you replay our hard work? By making others cry?!" I said, trying my best to look intimidating.

"Pff. Probably Melissa. That girl is one of the _dumbest_ workers here. She can't do anything right." Orient muttered. I sighed, seeing that she took nothing I had just said seriously. I pointed a finger at her.

"Keep it up, I _dare_ you. Eventually, no one is going to want to work on you, and then where will you be, huh? You'll sit here, and you'll sit here, and you'll sit here. Alone, in the dark, while some other engine pulls your service. You can't run if you aren't finished. And you won't be finished if no one wants to help." I said, before picking up my lunch, and taking it outside. Hopefully giving her some time alone would help Orient really consider my words.

If not, she'd get what was coming to her.

As I ate, one of the other workers came over. I recognized her as the woman who had been crying this morning.

"Hi, I'm Melissa. Sorry I wasn't able to introduce myself earlier, I was..." she trailed off before sighing, and sitting down on the bench next to me. "She's just so... _unbelievable_. I know I'm not the most skilled person in there, but I try my best! And then she goes and... and tells me to quit before I kill someone with one of my dangerous mistakes." she said quietly. I looked at her quickly.

"She said _what_?!" I asked. The girl jumped at my raised voice, before sighing.

"I almost burned someone with a welder this morning. I turned around with it still on, and there was someone standing behind me. She said that I should quit before I screw up again, and kill someone." she said again. I stayed quiet.

"You're Melissa, right?" I asked finally. The woman nodded.

"Y-Yeah. How'd you know?" she asked. I sighed.

"_Orient_. I tried giving her a talking do before I came out here, but I don't think she really cared to listen. She did mention you, though. I won't repeat what she said, because I don't believe it. Tell you what, in the future, next time you do something, take a moment to make sure you think through what you're doing. Think of any possibilities that could happen due to an action. It will help you remember to do things safely. And always be aware of your surroundings. Don't daydream, keep your mind focused on what you're doing, and where you are. It will help, trust me." I said. The young woman smiled after a moment.

"Okay, thanks. I... I'll try my best." she said as she stood. "Well, I'll let you eat in peace." she said before walking off. I watched after her for a moment, before turning my thoughts to that section of rusted wheel rods. They would need to be replaced, because of those snapped at the speed the Orient Express traveled... it would be major damage. My concern was that they shouldn't be rusting in that spot. I was lead to believe there was a leak of some kind around that spot that, in Orient's time sitting, had covered that spot, and caused it to rust. On the other hand, I could just be over thinking things, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Eventually, lunch was over, and I walked back inside, fully expecting Orient to start insulting me again, but she actually didn't say anything. I saw her look at me, and then look away, so she definitely knew I was there. I wasn't going to complain if she stayed silent though, so I just went back to work.

Since I had lay out the pieces of her rod assembly in order, once I had them all freshly cleaned and lubricated, it was easy to put them back in. I bolted the main rod onto her drivers first, making sure each one was tight, and then put the secondary rod on.

"That's too tight." Orient said. I sighed, and loosened it ever so slightly.

"Better?" I asked. Orient said nothing, so I assumed it was acceptable for her. I slid the small rod into her compression box carefully, making sure it lined up properly, and was fully greased all the way around. As I worked, the other workers slowly arrived back as well and resumed their work. Just as I put the last rod on, I heard someone call out.

"Wait, where's George?"

I peeked underneath Orient to see across to the other side, and saw a man looking around.

"George who?" I called.

"He's the one that's been helping me align the brakes on the drivers over here. He's usually back by now." the man replied. I stood up, and around Orient to the man.

"Was he here this morning?" I asked. The man nodded.

"Yeah, he was. We were almost finished with the brakes over here, actually. Orient yelled at him early this morning, before you got here, and he seemed to get sour after that. Lemme call him." the man said, pulling out his cellphone. He dialed a number, and after it rang a few times, started talking. While he did so, I walked back toward Orient's front so I could finish the work on my side. As I was directly in front of her, I heard a loud voice.

"You _quit_?! Seriously? You couldn't have _told_ someone?" the man yelled into his phone. I paused, and then looked up at Orient, who was watching me.

"What did I tell you? It's already happening." I said just loud enough for her to hear, before going back to my area to finish her rod inspection. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her open her mouth, and then close it again. Perhaps she finally had no response.

I double checked all of the rods, and they were all good, so I went back over to the brake repairman.

"You need help finishing the brakes here?" I asked, wiping my brow. The man shrugged.

"Sure, if you want. George up'n quit apparently. Said he was sick of being around Orient, and he didn't get paid enough to be insulted and yelled at all day. Can't say I'm surprised. Any-hoo, hand me those brake blocks." he said, pointing to some large fresh brake shoes on a cart. I carried them over one at a time, and the man pushed them into the brake arms, and used his measurement tool to make sure they were set properly so they would grip the wheel with maximum force.

"Looks good. Tighten that one up, and I'll do the other one." he said, tossing me a large wrench. I tightened the new bolts until the brake was secured, and then waited for him to finish.

"Go up into the cab, and pull the manual emergency brake lever. Gotta make sure they sit flush against the wheel right." he instructed. As I climbed the ladder into Orient's cab, I realized this is the cab that I would be working in once she got rail ready. It was a fairly standard cab layout, pretty simple. Decent visibility out of the front window and side window. The back of the cab was open so getting coal would be easy for the fireman. I pulled the large red lever, and heard a creak.

"Good! The brakes are perfect!" the man called. I stuck my head out the side cab window.

"You want it left on?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nah, not yet. We gotta do the other side still, and you can't pull the old brakes off if they're on." he explained.

"_Duh_." I heard Orient comment. I idly smacked in inside of her cab, unsure if she could feel it or not. Just to let her know I was still listening to her. I climbed back out, and stretched.

"It's about quitting time for today, so why don't we stop here? We'll be at a good place to resume tomorrow." I said. One by one, the workers set down their tools, and headed for the main office. I walked around Orient, making sure nothing was left out of place, or in a dangerous spot. I could still feel her eyes on me, although she still said nothing.

Once I felt everything was satisfactory, I went into the office as well, where the other's were getting ready to leave.

"Good work today, guys. We keep this up, and she'll be out of your hair in no time. Look forward to that." I said. I was standing in the connecting doorway between Orient's shed, and the small room used for the office in the corner, and when I heard her gasp, I knew she had heard what I said. Although she had treated us poorly, I still felt bad for saying that. At least, about her _hearing_ me say it.

Once the others had left, I walked back to Orient, and sat on an oil drum near her front, letting out a sigh.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked. I looked at her, and chuckled.

"Just a little tired, that's all. Working on an engine is one thing, but when there's more to deal with, it's more difficult." I said, giving her a knowing glance. She looked away.

"So... someone quit?" she asked after a moment. I nodded.

"It would seem so. Unfortunately, that will set us back a little. I'll see if we can work a little faster to make up the time." I said.

"_Great_." Orient said in a sarcastic tone.

"Why are you like this?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Like _what_?" she asked bluntly.

"Unfriendly. Rude. Sarcastic. You're not making it easy to work around, or on you." I said. She snorted.

"I do not need to explain myself, or my history to _you_. Even if I did, you would not understand. You will just have to deal with me the way I am." she said. I stood, and headed for the office door.

"It would seem so. Anyone can change, you know. But they have to _want_ to." I said, before closing the door, leaving Orient to herself. I punched out for the day, and walked out to my car. As I started the engine, I realized what Orient had said.

_'I do not need to explain myself, or my history to you. Even if I did, you wouldn't understand.'_

What did her history have to do with what I had said?

. . .

When I got home, my curiosity was still eating at me, so I fired up my computer, and Googled the Orient Express and its full history. I read for a while, learning about how its route had changed multiple times over the years, and that there were many different engine's that had pulled it. Orient wasn't the fastest or the strongest engine to pull it, but she was easily one of the most beautiful. I had never seen another engine like her. Her massive wheels, and her special curved fenders over them were unlike any other engine I'd ever seen. Her large headlamps completed her front end, and her beautiful blue, black, and gold paint theme was perfect for her.

If only she herself was different. Never in my life had I met someone so full of themselves, and had so little concern for others. I couldn't imagine she was always like that, but I doubt she'd tell me anything about her past. She said she wouldn't anyway. Claimed I wouldn't understand.

But what did that mean? I wouldn't understand _what_?

I was unable to find answers to any of my questions, so I finally shut off my computer and got ready for bed after eating a quick meal. Perhaps over time, I could understand Orient better.

. . .

When I arrived the next day, there were less workers than yesterday, which raised some concern.

"Where is everyone?" I asked the nearest worker.

"I heard more people quit after George did yesterday. Almost everyone is fed up with Orient's attitude. I know more of us are thinking about quitting. Not all of us are getting paid, as some of this was volunteer work, so it's nothing off our backs." he said gruffly. I put a hand to my head, and leaned against Orient's tender.

"_Faaaantastic_. Now progress will be even slower, and Orient will have a fit about it." I muttered. Someone had to tell her, and as I was the leader, of course it had to be me. I walked up to her quietly.

"I have some bad news, Orient." I said softly. The engine looked down at me, and raised an eyebrow. She said nothing, so I took that as a sign to continue.

"We lost more workers between today and yesterday. There are now only about five of us. Apparently some of the people who left were only volunteer's. This unfortunately means your progress will slow even farther. I will call my boss later and see what he's going to do, but until then, all we can do is keep working. I'm sorry." I said, putting a hand on her bumper in an effort to show her I was sincere.

"Sorry? Now I will _never_ be able to run my service! I..." she paused, before closing her eyes, and let out a slow sigh. "Why did I have to be a machine? Why couldn't I have been human? I could have been a model, or some other celebrity. Why did I have to be something that can't take care of itself? Why do I have to have help to maintain my image?" she said quietly as she opened her eyes. I was a bit surprised by what she had said, all things told.

"Don't you like being an engine? One of the most beautiful in the world, at that?" I asked, trying to cheer her up. She looked at me, and after a moment, I realized a light blush had appeared on her cheeks.

"O-Of course I love being an engine! I am the definition of _elegance_ and _class_! I just wish I could take care of myself. You wouldn't understand!" she snapped. I worked on polishing one of her headlamps, so I wouldn't be able to focus on her harshness.

"Nobody will understand if you don't tell them, and explain. Perhaps that's your issue, hmm? You feel nobody understands you, because you don't let anything out? It's not good to keep things bottled up. Haven't you ever had anyone to talk to, or spend time with?" I asked as I straightened out the headlamp.

"Wh-What are you saying?" Orient asked, frowning. I sighed.

"I'm _saying_ maybe your problem is that you need someone to talk to, but because of the way you act, no one can get close enough for you to do so. You should try lightening up a little, and see if you can make a friend. Someone to confide in, someone who will listen. It always helped me feel better when my sister listened to me vent about my problems. Of course... she's no longer around, but... still." I said, growing quiet at my mention of my sister.

I did have a sister, long ago. But, my family had lost her to an illness, and... it hit us hard. I loved talking about her, to keep her memory alive, but it was also painful.

"S-Sister? You had a sister too?" Orient asked in an unusually quiet tone. I nodded.

"I did. She would always listen to me, and try and make me feel better." I said. Orient bit her lip for a moment.

"What happened to her?" she asked. I felt tears build up in my eyes, and looked away.

"I don't... I don't want to talk about it." I said. Orient snorted.

"All of this talk about opening up, and then you won't talk to me? I go out of my way to ask you about your irrelevant personal life, and you..."

"She died because of an incurable illness! I had to watch her slowly get worse and worse, bedridden, knowing there was nothing I could do! She got weaker and weaker, barely able to move herself without help, until she fell asleep and never woke up! _Alright_?! I was twelve! You have no idea what it's like to lose someone at that young age!" I shouted, walking away before Orient could say something else uncalled for.

I went into the office, and sat in the chair, shaking. I wasn't sure if it was because of anger, or sadness. How could she be so... uncaring? Couldn't she see that talking about my sister was painful?

I sat in silence for a few minutes before I heard a door slam from the shed part of the building. I turned around and saw nothing. Aside from Orient, the tools and parts, and a few other random things in the shed, no one was present.

I stood, and walked back to the work area.

"Guys? Hello?" I called. No response. I walked up to the front door of the building, and looked through the window. I saw several cars leaving the parking lot. I looked around, and noticed that everyone belongings were gone.

"Did... did everyone just quit?" I asked aloud.

"Typical. No work ethic." Orient commented. I quickly turned around and walked up to her.

"No work ethic? NO WORK ETHIC?! It's _you_, you stupid engine! You've driven everyone away! People can only take so much before they've had enough, and won't take it anymore! You talk about work ethic, I think everyone that was here had a stronger work ethic than you _ever_ will! To put up with you for one damn day takes more strength than most people have! You're like a bad boss, or an annoying repeat customer! No one looks forward to _seeing_ you, or _dealing_ with you! I can truly see why! You have absolutely _no_ sympathy for concern for anyone but yourself! You don't care if what you says hurts others, you don't care about anything! Nothing except your damn passenger service, and _yourself_! And look where's its gotten you! Now I'm the only one here to work on your ass! You know what, no. Not me. Not today. I'm no longer in the mood to see you. I'm leaving too. Maybe I'll be back, maybe you'll be left here to rot until someone else finds you, I don't really care right now!" I said before quickly grabbing my things, and storming out of the shed.

"H-Hey, wait..." I heard her call, but the door loudly slammed shut, cutting her off. I threw my things into my car, and tore out of the parking lot, nearly skidding on the snow and ice.

"Most ungrateful, unpleasant engine I've ever met." I muttered as I drove home.

I always thought anyone could change, with the help of others. But now...

That theory was truly being tested. And the results so far didn't look promising.

* * *

Letting your fame go to your head is never good. It changes you, whether you realize it or not. Orient, as we call her now, clearly doesn't realize it, even with Connor's attempted assistance.

She said one or two things that may provide a hint at what happened that made her this way. Did you notice anything in particular she said that could be a hint?

'Orient' is owned by The-Orient-Express over on DeviantART. That's not actually her name, but I won't say what it is yet. You'll find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later, and I had finally cooled off a little. I came to realize that I had been a bit harsh to Orient, even though she had driven everyone away, and seemed to care so little about my pain. But I had done some more research, and I think I discovered what it was in Orient's history that caused her to be like this.

I recalled something she said after I told her I had a sister. She had said, _"You had a sister too?"_

Too.

I had done some research, and discovered that another engine, same model as Orient, had been crashed and destroyed a long, _long_ time ago. Deeper in, it said that the engine was the model before Orient, making her Orient's older sister. Orient had lost her sister just before she was assigned to pull The Orient Express for the first time.

I couldn't guarantee that's what had caused Orient to change, but it was very likely. Her sister's name was Amber, according to the web article.

I decided I would go back to the shed today, and resume work on Orient, _after_ I had a little talk with her.

. . .

When I arrived, it was evident no one else had been along in my absence. All of the lights were shut off outside, and there were no fresh tire marks in the snow. I parked my car, and walked into the shed. A couple of the lights had been left on, so Orient wasn't left completely in the dark, thanks to the small amount of consideration I still had for her that day.

I quietly walked up to her, and saw evidence that she had been crying. Her eyes were closed, and her cheeks were reddened. I could see dried trails of tears on her face as she breathed quietly. I could see that no matter how hard she tried not to, Orient still had a weak side.

She was afraid of being abandoned.

Even if it was just workers around her, it was still the presence of others. I had noticed it in the days prior, just barely. Every time a worker quit, she became ever so slightly less fierce. She was afraid of driving everyone away. And once she had done that, and I was the only one left, and then I left too... I think she finally realized what she had done. But I needed her to tell me that herself before I could confirm that thought.

I finally cleared my throat, and Orient snapped her eyes open, and quickly found me. I saw her face twitch for a moment as she tried to regain her tough, solid composure. But I knew what I had seen. She was hurting, no matter what front she put up.

"It's about time you finally realized your responsibility, and came back." she said, although her tough voice sounded forced. I put up a hand to stop her.

"You can cut the crap, Orient. I know what's going on." I said quietly. She looked at me with a critical eye.

"Do you? Do you _really_? Then _please_, by all means, enlighten me, because I have no _idea_ what you're talking about." she sniffed.

"I've just seen proof that there's more to you than this front you've been putting on all these years. You've been crying. You are _not_ invincible, and you have feelings. I think... that you're lonely, and afraid of being abandoned. I can't imagine what it's like for an engine to see people leave, and not know if they're going to ever come back. I think you're afraid of people finding out why you are the way you are, and you're afraid of what happened to your _sister_ happening to _you_." I said. It took a minute for what I said to sink in, as Orient's eyes slowly widened.

"What did you just say?" she asked slowly. I pulled up a chair, and sat in front of her.

"Tell me about Amber, Orient." I said gently. The look on Orient's face as she let out a small gasp upon hearing her sister's name said it all. I had hit the nail on the head.

"H-How do you know about..." I put a hand up.

"Because I did some research. It was hard to find, because it happened so long ago, but I found it. That's why, isn't it? That's what you've been hiding all these years?" I asked. Orient simply stared at me for an uncomfortably long time.

"W-Why would you... seek to find out?" she finally asked. I smiled at her.

"Because I _care_, Orient. I can tell when someone is hiding who they truly are, and I got signals of that from you stronger than I've ever gotten from anyone. This tough, prideful, rude demeanor. It's not _you_, at least, not fully. There's a part of you you're hiding, and I want to know why. I want to know the real Orient. And that starts with me calling you by your _real_ name. Not the title of the train you pull. I want to know who _you_ really are." I said, pointing at her for emphasis.

She closed her eyes, slowly taking in a breath, before letting it out.

"_S-Sandy._" she said, barely audible. I leaned forwards.

"Come again?" I asked.

"Sandy." she said a little louder. "That's my name."

I leaned back in my chair, a smile on my face.

"Please to meet you, Sandy. My name is Connor. May I say that I think Sandy is a much better name for you than Orient? It gives you so much more... _personality_ and _meaning_." I said. Sandy didn't smile, didn't even try.

"So, back to Amber. What happened?" I asked. Sandy sighed again.

"It was so long ago, but I remember it as if it were yesterday. Amber was such a carefree engine. She loved to live life, and test her limits. She was... my big sister. I looked up to her for guidance, and for love. She loved me dearly, but her love of rules was... something else. She didn't love them at all. She pulled a premier passenger service, one that ran at high speeds every day. She always bragged about how she could get from one end of it to the other faster than anyone else ever could. I was always proud of her for being the fastest. At that time, I didn't know, but the reason she could do it so much faster is because she didn't listen to the speed limits in places." Sandy paused, her lip quivering slightly.

"It was a two track line, and one day I was coming back with a slower passenger train, and Sandy was coming the other way on the inside track. I guess... she wanted to impress me, or show off. We were about to meet at one of the tightest turns on the line, and she... well, she thought she could take it faster. I slowed for the turn, but she didn't. She... _accelerated_. Just as I started the bend, she appeared on the other side. The moment she called out to me... she came off the tracks, went straight over mine... and off the cliff on the other side, her coaches following. _R-Right in front of me!_ She was trying to show off... for _me_, and she and all of her passengers are gone because of it! Because I was there! If I hadn't been there... she would have taken the turn however she always did! It still might have been too fast, but at least she always made it the other times!" Sandy said, tears running down her face.

I was quiet throughout her story. So that's what had changed her. She believed she was the cause of her sisters destruction.

"A-After that, I didn't even leave my shed, f-for weeks. When the Orient Express came around, t-they thought maybe having me pull it would snap me out of my trauma. A-And they were right... I loved pulling it. T-the problem was, I loved it _too_ much." she said, letting out a breath.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly. Sandy sighed.

"The Orient Express... became a _drug_ for me. My restyle for it, the fans of it, the route... it all distracted me from my sister's demise. When I was pulling it, my thoughts were on the job, and my enjoyment of it. But... when I finished, my thoughts returned to my sister, and it _hurt_. S-So... I kept my mind on the Orient Express instead. I've made my life revolve around it, to keep myself happy. I suppose... I've let it go to my head." she whispered, before closing her eyes as more tears trickled down her face.

"Do you blame yourself for what happened to your sister? Because it's not your fault." I said. She looked at me.

"How could it _not_ be?! If I hadn't been there, she wouldn't have shown off!" Sandy cried. I stood, and put a hand to her bumper.

"You probably won't like hearing this, but it would have happened sooner or later. If you spend every day breaking rules, and pushing limits... eventually something is going to give. You just happened to be there when it did." I said. Sandy sniffled.

"B-But... why _her_? Out of all the engine's it could have happened to... why did it have to be _her_?" she asked. I didn't honestly have a response for that.

"It... it's just random chance, I suppose. Some are born thinking things don't apply to them. Just the same some think they're above everyone else." I said, causing Sandy to look down at the ground.

"I... I never really thought that. I just..." she trailed off.

"I think the big reason you've changed is because you haven't really taken the time to mourn your sister. You pushed her to the side, trying to block the pain with the Orient Express. You can ignore it all you want, but until you properly deal with it, it won't go away, and it won't get better." I said.

"H-How can I do that? W-what do I do?" she stuttered.

"You just have to convince yourself to let her go, Sandy. She's no longer around, and you can't keep holding on to her forever. You need to focus on _you_, and your own life. That's what I had to do when my sister died." I said. Sandy looked at me.

"How did you get over it? When I... the other day, you seemed rather angry..." she mumbled shamefully. I scoffed.

"I was angry because I was trying to share with you a somewhat painful part of my past, and you... well, kind of bit my head off about it." I said, making Sandy look even more ashamed.

"I... I apologize. It's been a very long time since someone has told me something like that about them. It's been a while since someone has willingly talked to me at all. But I know there's no one to blame but me for that." she said sadly. I gently patted her bumper.

"To answer your question, I got over her death by talking to people about her. It was painful, but it helped me feel as if she was really there one last time, and I knew that even though she was gone, I would always have memories of her I could share with others. You just need someone willing to listen." I said.

"And... would you... listen?" Sandy asked, looking at me with hope in her sad blue eyes. I gave her a compassionate smile.

"Of course I will, Sandy. I'd be happy to. Tell me about Amber." I replied.

. . .

Sandy told me dozens of stories about Amber for hours. Some of the memories made her laugh, many of them made her cry, but I stayed by her side to listen through all of them. Finally, Sandy had fallen asleep, exhausted from her crying. I quietly stood, and walked over to her left side, where the work had previously left off. I picked up the new brake shoes, and gently slid them into place, before tightening them in. I carefully aligned them, and tested them, doing my best to stay quiet so Sandy could sleep.

Once her brakes were finished, I realized that most of my day had been spent listening to her talk about Amber, which was just fine. It seemed that I had broken through Sandy's tough outer shell, and she had finally started to let me see the _real_ her. I don't know if she quite fully trusted me, but our relationship had certainly come a long way since the days previous.

But I was now worried about her restoration progress. I was the only worker left now, and the project was far to big for me to complete myself, on time at least. I know how badly Sandy wanted to be finished, so she could be out on her new line, pulling dozens of people along in her newly restored coaches, me at her controls.

My eyes widened. It was then I realized I had not told her yet that I was not just the one in charge of her progress, but her driver as well. Hopefully she wouldn't be displeased with that information.

I decided to check one last thing before I went home for the day. I walked back over to the side where Sandy's wheel rods had started to rust. I pulled out my phone to use as a flashlight, and carefully looked around. I was about to give up when I saw what I believed was causing the issue.

There was a hole in Sandy's water reserve in her boiler, just above where the rusting rod had been. Last time Sandy had been parked, they must not have drained her water from the boiler. Thankfully it was a simple fix, I would just have to weld it a few times. Since that part would be under pressure, I would have to weld it very slowly, to make it as strong as possible. But on the downside, since that part wasn't built to take heat, it would be easy to damage it more. And the welding would probably cause Sandy discomfort.

"Well, at least I know what the problem is." I muttered. I would have to order some custom forged rods to replace the ones that were beginning to rust, which would take a couple of days at least, so I would have to hold off on putting the assembly back on that side.

Judging by the state of her, she was nearly done being restored, mechanically wise. She still needed to be repainted, but that was the last thing to be done. She had been undergoing restoration long before I applied, so who knows what she had looked like before.

I wiped off my hands, and went back to Sandy's front. She was still sleeping quietly. I wanted to tell her I was going to head home, but I didn't want to wake her, so I quietly switched off most of the lights, and shut the door gently behind me as I walked out.

Once I had made sure the place was secure, I climbed into my car, and started the engine. As I drove home, I was trying to figure out if there was a way I could get some help to finish Sandy up on time. I know she was really looking forward to getting to pull her train again, and I didn't want to be the reason that she was unable to. I'd just have to keep thinking.

. . .

When I arrived the next morning, I was surprised to find Sandy crying quietly as I entered.

"Hey... what's wrong?" I asked, putting a hand to her. She sniffed, looking at me with wet eyes.

"I... I don't know. I've... I feel emotionally overloaded. I feel so much right now, and it feels like my life has just majorly changed... I can't handle it." she said. I climbed up onto her bumper, reaching towards her face.

"W-What are you doing?" she asked in shock as I wiped away her tears with my sleeve.

"Wiping away your tears. It always helped me feel better when I cried, if someone would do it for me." I said, gently dabbing around Sandy's eyes until they were dry. She blinked a few times, a light blush on her face.

"I... do feel better. Thank you Connor. I really thought... that maybe what had happened yesterday was all a dream. I guess I'm just having a hard time understanding... why you came back yesterday, and how you managed to help me so quickly..." she said. I hopped down from her bumper.

"Well I came back because you're my responsibility. If I don't work on you, then you'd be stuck here for a long time, helpless. And I was able to help you because I knew what you were going through." I explained. Sandy sighed.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly. I tilted my head.

"For what?" I asked. She looked at me.

"For being so uncaring about everyone. When you said you didn't want to talk about your sister that day... I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm sorry for being a _miserable_ engine who can only make people hate her, and I'm sorry that I drove everyone away, so that you're the only one willing to work on me. I know that it will be a very long time now before I'm finished, but... I probably deserve it. The world doesn't deserve a rotten engine like me spoiling it for everyone. I'd be better off staying here, alone." she said. I frowned.

"That's the biggest load of crap I've ever heard. You're _not_ a miserable engine, you didn't drive everyone away, and you certainly don't deserve to sit here and rot. You were hurting, Sandy. You held in your emotions for far to long, and it was causing you emotional pain you didn't realize you were dealing with. You explained it to me, and you helped me understand. If you tell the others, they'll understand too. You didn't have anyone to help you get over your sister's demise, that's not your fault. The only thing you had was your Express. But now... you have me, and I'll help you in any way I can. I don't want you to be sad anymore. I want you to be happy, and have friends. Not fans... _friends_. And I will start by being your first friend." I said, rubbing her side gently.

Sandy burst into tears after a moment, sobbing loudly.

"_I miss my sister so much!_ I don't want to lose the one person who gave me a chance and redeemed me too! If you really want to be my friend... promise me you'll never give up on me! I... I don't want to be alone anymore." she cried. I gently hugged part of her side.

"I won't, Sandy, I promise." I whispered. After a few minutes, Sandy went quiet, and I looked up to find her staring straight ahead, a small smile on her face.

"You're pretty when you smile." I said. She looked at me in surprise, a small blush on her face.

"B-Back when I first pulled the Orient Express... I had makeup. Not a lot, just some to highlight me. Red lip-gloss... a-and a blue eye-shadow. I was always told how pretty I was when I wore it... but no one has ever told me I was pretty without it." she said. I snorted.

"Makeup can certainly make someone look nice for an occasion, but I usually prefer to see the real face. And yours is perfect the way it is." I said. Sandy said nothing in reply.

After a few more minutes, I looked at the surrounding area.

"Tell you what, I'm going to give my boss a call. I'm going to have him call the other workers, and tell them to give you a second chance. If we can get some of them to come back, we still might be able to get you finished soon enough to get you started on our train." I said. She looked at me.

"'_Our_' train?" she asked, looking somewhat curious. I nodded.

"I haven't told you yet, but I'm not just the lead worker for your rebuild. I'm also to be your driver when you're done." I said.

I was not expecting the look of utter joy on Sandy's face when I told her that. Her entire face seemed to light up, and she had a smile that was big enough to light up anyone's day.

"R-_Really_?!" she asked excitedly. I nodded.

"Really. Judging from your reaction, I take it you're accepting of me in that position?" I teased, causing her to blush, and look away.

"W-well if I had to have anyone... a f-friend would always be preferable." she said. I just smiled at her.

"I suppose that's true. Well, you just imagine you and I out on your line while I go and make some calls for help." I said, heading towards the office.

. . .

It had taken a great deal of back and forth conversing between me, my boss, and the other workers, but eventually we were able to convince most of them to come back. Of course, they were going to be weary of Sandy, or '_Orient_' as they still knew her, but I think she could convince them she'd changed.

"Start off by telling them your name. Your _real_ one." I told her. "And just apologize for acting... you know, better than everyone else. And smile. A smile can go a long ways." I said as I prepared the welder. I still had to fix her water tank leak today.

"I'm so nervous... I know they must all _hate_ me." Sandy said. I sighed, and set the welder down before walking over to her.

"I don't think they 'hate' you, Sandy. Dislike you maybe, but not hate. And that's what we're hoping to change, isn't it?" I said.

Right on cue, I heard the door open behind me, and I turned to see many of the workers shuffling back in, some keeping an eye on Sandy, some avoiding looking at her at all. They all stopped a few feet away, and I was surprised to see even Melissa present.

"Thank you all for coming back. I know none of you really wanted to, after what happened, but I know we're both grateful you did." I said, motioning to Sandy and myself. "Speaking of, '_Orient_' has a few things she would like to say." I said, wanting to let Sandy tell them her true name.

"M-My name isn't Orient... it's Sandy." she started, gaining quite a few of the workers attention at hearing her true name. "And I'm sorry for the way I am... _was_. I... I apologize for treating you all as if you were beneath me, and for being so impossible to deal with. It was Connor who helped me change in the short time he's been here. You have him to thank." Sandy said, smiling down at me.

"Tell them what happened to change you..." I whispered just loud enough for her to hear. And so Sandy told the others about what happened to her sister, and how she had let the Orient Express stop her from dealing with what happened properly. She then told them about how I helped her finally face what had happened.

By the time she was done, a few of the workers had tears in their eyes, and Melissa was crying. Even hearing the story for a second time, I still felt a few tears of my own threaten to fall.

"Sandy didn't mean to change, she just bottled up her emotion's for too long, and that changed her. But I've helped her on her journey to start being her true self again. Will you help finish her restoration, so she can get back to doing what she looks forward to?" I asked.

After a few moments of silence, Melissa stepped forward from the group, and walked up to Sandy, placing a trembling hand on her bumper.

"I will." she said, smiling up at Sandy, who looked shocked. One by one, the other workers did the same, each putting a hand to her, and I joined last. Once we were all there, we surrounded Sandy's entire front and side bumper, each of our hands on her, all of us looking up at her. When I placed my hand and met her gaze, tears started to fall down her face.

"I... I..." she could say nothing more, instead squeezing her eyes shut in an effort to stop herself from crying. I patted her gently.

"It's okay, Sandy. We're all here for you. Alright team, let's get to work!" I called. Everyone went and grabbed their tools, and soon, the noise of progress filled the shed. I stayed by Sandy's side until she finally calmed down. She looked as though she wanted to say something to me, but after she looked around, she said nothing.

"I have to weld a small tear in your water reservoir. Since that part wasn't originally designed for heat, it might hurt while I do so. Will you be okay?" I asked. She bit her lip.

"H-How much will it hurt?" she asked quietly.

"I can't say, I'm not an engine. If it's too much, tell me and I'll stop. But it needs to be fixed, or else you won't be able to run." I said. She sighed.

"I guess I'll just have to deal with it then." she said. I gave her a reassuring pat, before lighting the welder, and adjusting the flame.

"I'm going to start!" I called, giving Sandy a few moments to ready herself. Then, I put the flame against her, and the crackling of the metal filled the air. I didn't hear Sandy protest, so I assumed she was able to handle the pain. I worked as quickly as I could, while still making sure the weld would be strong enough to handle pressure. It took about half an hour, then I shut off the flame, and watched as the welded seal's glow faded as it cooled. I took off my welding helmet, and went to make sure she was okay.

Sandy's eyes were tightly closed, until I put a hand on her.

"Is... is it over?" she squeaked.

"It's over. Your reservoir is sealed." I said. She opened her eyes, and looked at me.

"Well, it hurt. But it wasn't too bad." she said. I smirked.

"You're a big engine, I knew you'd be able to handle it." I said, causing Sandy to giggle. I hadn't seen her laugh before. It was cute.

"Quite. I'd still prefer if I didn't have to go through it again." she said.

"You won't have to, I welded it up nice and strong, so you should be good for a while. Now, what say I get your wheel rods back on. The new one's I ordered came today, so I can get them back on now." I said.

"Yes please." Sandy said. _Yes please._ Sheesh, three or four days ago, and Sandy wouldn't have even thought about saying that. Just proof that my belief that anyone can change was correct.

I put Sandy's right side wheel rods in, making sure the new one's fit properly. They did, and the bolts slid flush into them. I tightened them all up, and it only took around three hours. I was getting faster!

"You're started to look like a brand new engine." I told her, which of course made her smile. I took a brief break, making sure everyone else wasn't having any issue's with their tasks. A few other workers had just finished adjusting Sandy's rear coupling and buffers, and her tender was now complete, aside from needing to be repainted, but as I said before, that was the last job.

As for Sandy herself, she was nearly done as well. Now that her wheels, and the major exterior moving parts had been repaired, replaced, or refurbished, and were all back on and lubricated, it was just the small things now. Aligning her headlamps, and cleaning them, making sure her whistle and funnel were clear, and making sure the cab was in top notch condition. I was really impressed with how fast everyone could work. Especially now since they seemed more motivated to help Sandy get out on the line again.

As the day started to close, I slid underneath Sandy to check her gearing and rods that are easy to forget. Some of the workers had already gone home for the day, and the one's that were left were getting ready to leave. As the project lead, I had to be the last to leave, so I could lock up the shed for the night. Of course, that also meant I could have a few minutes alone with Sandy, so we could talk if she so desired.

While the last workman left, I was finishing up making a slight adjustment to part of Sandy's safety valve gear, before sliding back out, and stand up.

"Well Sandy, I think you'll be finished ahead of schedule, assuming we don't run into any large unexpected issue's. You're almost done, and repainting shouldn't take too long, since we've got so many hands. Just think, within maybe a week or two, you'll be ready to go. Honestly... it could be a week, at this point. With everyone so motivated to help you, we've gotten _far_ ahead of schedule." I said.

"I can't _imagine_ a way I could thank you, Connor. If it hadn't been for you, I would still be a grumpy lonely engine, with no-one to help fix me, and no-one to care. I often wonder how you managed to help me in such a short time." she said. I shrugged.

"I searched until I found what I believed to be the cause. When I confronted you directly about it, and my suspicion was confirmed, I immediately started on fixing it. Doesn't take long to fix a problem once you know what it is." I explained, wiping my hands. Sandy just smiled down at me.

"Well, you were truly the first person to show such a great level of care for me in a very long time. I know I have no one to blame for that besides myself, but still... I will never forget you, or what you've done for me these past few days." she said, tears threatening to fall once again. I climbed up onto her bumper so I could be face to face with her, and put a hand to her cheek.

"Hey... I don't want to see anymore tears out of you. You keep it up, and you'll start to rust again. You are, and always will be, welcome for what I did. I know you appreciate it, and I'm glad I was the one to be able to help you end your loneliness and depression. You don't have to do anything to thank me." I said. Sandy got a somewhat hard to read expression on her face, mixed with a light blush as she looked away.

"In... in movies, when a man saves a woman in some way... doesn't she often show a sign of gratitude by the means of a kiss?" she asked in what could be considered a nervous tone. I felt my own face grow warm, backing away from Sandy slightly. She couldn't _possibly_ be serious.

"Usually in old movies, I guess. Unfortunately, movie's are often fiction, and stuff like that doesn't really happen. A woman becoming smitten with a man just because he saved her somehow is rather unbelievable, especially in today's world." I said. Sandy's eyes never left mine.

"I'm an old engine, Connor. I wasn't built in today's world. I was built back when all those old movie's were made, possibly even before. And sometimes, I've felt that old, or worse. But now that I'm being repaired, and have a friend now... I feel young again. And it's because of _you_. I would like to thank you for it." she said, her blush increasing. I became uneasy as Sandy slowly closed her eyes.

"Sandy... please... _stop_." I said after a moment. She opened her eyes, looking somewhat confused and surprised. I backed away, and climbed down her bumper back onto the ground.

"I don't know what it is you're trying to do, but I'm just your friend. I've known you for less than a week, aside from that. You don't have to do something so... _forward_ to thank me. You've made your point." I said. Sandy looked extremely dejected.

"I... I see." she quietly said. I put a hand on her bumper.

"I... I'm sorry. I just... I have to go." I said, before turning and walking to the office. As I closed the door behind me, I heard what sounded like quiet crying.

* * *

What is a man supposed to do when he helps someone he only recently met turn their life around, and then become friends with them? What is a man to do when perhaps the said being thinks of him as a very close friend, closer then he previously believed. What is a man to do when said being makes what some would consider a quick advance on him? Surely Sandy wasn't trying to do anything rash, just an old fashioned, but effective way of thanking someone. Especially since she's known Connor for only a few days. It couldn't truly be the savior effect.

_Right?_


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I ended up being late, because the temperature had severely dropped overnight, and my car was not showing its enthusiasm for it. I ended up having to call someone to give me a ride, and I was about forty five minutes late by the time I arrived.

There were a few other workers waiting for me in their own vehicle's, since I was the only one that had the key to the shed. I greeted everyone, and unlocked the door. As everyone shuffled inside, I suddenly remembered what happened last night.

Sandy's wanting to thank me by the assumed means of a kiss worried me a bit. For one, she was an engine, and most engine's are only interested in other engines. But... she hadn't seen another engine in a very long time. Her only real contact with others recently had been people, like me. Mix that with the fact that I was the first one to show genuine care and kindness towards her, and I wasn't sure how she would react. Hopefully is was just a spur of the moment thing, and her and I could go back to normal today.

"Hello Sandy." I greeted as I walked into the shed. Her face lit up with a smile, and a light blush.

"_There_ you are! I was getting a little worried you weren't going to come today." she said. I scratched my head.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I had to get a ride. It's really cold out, and my car wouldn't turn over, so I had to wait for a ride." I explained. Sandy looked as if she understood.

"Nobody likes the cold. I know I don't, even though my trip's are usually cold one's. That's one reason I'm glad you'll be my driver soon. Having someone to talk to can distract me from the temperature's." she said.

"I suppose that does make sense. Well, we'll know soon enough once we get you out there! Today, we're going to finish up your mechanical parts, and get started on painting. One thing I've decided is that you should get to choose your new color. You can be painted any color you like, or you could stay with the color you are now. Personally, I think dark blue fits you better than any other color." I said. Sandy blushed as she looked down at her bumper for a moment.

"I think I'll keep my blue then. Since you seem to like it so much." she said. I nodded, somewhat happy she was pleased with her current look. Blue really did look best on her.

"Alright, then we should be able to get started this afternoon. We already have blue paint here, but I was willing to exchange it if you decided you wanted to be painted a different color." I said. I found all of the blue paint, and put it aside for easy finding later. As the other workers finished the final process's on Sandy, I inspected everything that had been worked on over the past weeks, even the things that had been done before I joined. Brakes were good, all the moving joints had been lubricated and assembled properly, the interior was in good condition, and her headlamps were clean and aligned. I also had to check to make sure her wheels had no flat spots on them from sitting. Since she wasn't ready to move yet, I had to closely inspect where her wheels were in contact with the rails now. That's where the flat spots would be. After checking for a few minutes, it seemed as though they were still in good shape.

Flat spots on the wheels, especially large one's on the drivers, could result in a loss of traction, could damage related moving parts, and, at worse, cause the engine to come off the tracks. I stood back, and scanned Sandy from top to bottom. She was soon to be as fit as a fiddle, and ready to run the rails again.

"You're almost done, Sandy. As far as I can tell, once the remaining projects are done, you'll be good as new, ready to run the Orient Express at full power!" I said. She beamed proudly.

"I have you to thank, Connor. Without you, or for that matter, had you not given me a second chance... I would still be here for a very long time. Talking about my past wasn't easy... but as you said, it was for the best." she said. I patted her.

"I'll be here for you Sandy, every step of the way. No matter what may come, I will be by your side to help you through it. I don't think you deserve any more hardships. Once we get you out and running, it will be smooth sailing for you, and your passengers." I said. Sandy started to daydream, about what I could only assume to be her train, so I went back and helped the others complete their final tasks.

. . .

A few hours later, I made the call. Sandy was finished, mechanically. She was ready to run, once her tender was loaded with coal and water. Now, we had to spruce her up physically. All of her paint, blue, black, and gold, was to be re-done. I had made the call to the coach repair shed, so they would know how to repaint the coaches so they would match.

Myself and many of the other workers all put on large paint aprons, and safety glasses. I grabbed one of the black buckets of paint, and chose a brush, before getting a ladder, and lining it up with one of Sandy's fenders. I first had to chisel off the old paint, and re-smooth the surface so the new coat would be flat, and crystal smooth. I found a chip in the old existing paint, and lined up the scraper, gently tapping away as the old paint peeled off. It came off surprisingly easy, which told me she really did need a re-paint.

"You'll be a brand new engine after this." I said aloud. I didn't get a reply, and assumed Sandy had fallen asleep. She had been so excited, I don't think she was getting much sleep during the nights. Her exhaustion had finally put its foot down, and forced her to sleep, which was for the best. A tired engine couldn't be a safe, really useful engine, now could it?

I hummed a tune to myself as I continued scraping off the old paint. I did it one fender at a time, sectioning it off so I knew exactly what part I was focusing on. It made it seem faster, though it actually made no real difference.

Soon enough, her two left side fender's where a steel gray, scrapes from my chiseling littering the surface. It was time to gently sand it all down to a smooth layer, which was an easy task. While most would probably use a motorized sander, I knew it was best done by hand. Do it too fast, and there could be a mistake, which would just delay the progress.

I asked one of the other workers to help me out, since my arms were already tired from the paint removal. Together, two of us worked on the fenders, the sanded remains falling to the ground. We would occasionally switch grit, to make it smoother and smoother, until finally, I ran my hand over it, and felt no resistance at all. Sandy now had two perfectly smooth steel colored fenders. Once we brushed them off, to remove all of the sanded remains possible, the new paint could be applied.

I took a large brush, and gently took it over the exposed surface several times, until I was satisfied. I stepped down from the ladder to take a break before starting the next part. I had worked up quite a sweat, and my arms felt as if they were made of rubber.

"Jesus..." I muttered as I watched the blue paint on Sandy's boiler be scraped away by other workers. All things told, Sandy didn't look bad a steel silver, but she looked much better with some real color to her.

"Pace yourselves, guys. Removing the old paint will be tiring, and we don't want any mistakes. Take a break if you need to." I reminded everyone. A few of the workers stepped down from their ladders to take a break, and after a few minutes, I climbed back onto my ladder to keep working. I pried off the seal of the new can of paint, revealing the shiny black liquid paint inside. I slowly dipped the clean paint brush in, and then set it to the fender, stroking it along in a straight line. The paint went on clean and smooth, and I was careful to not apply too much, or else it would start to run, and that makes it difficult.

I went along the bottom of the fender, and worked my way up, doing it one line at a time. Once it was covered in the first coat, I went back to the bottom to lightly apply another. The paint dried to the touch in about fifteen minutes, but wouldn't be speed or weather ready for twenty four hours. I repeated the process until the first fender was an elegant, shiny black. I looked at it carefully, wanting to correct any imperfections before it dried permanently. As far as I could tell, it had gone on perfectly smooth.

I moved the ladder over, and repeated the process on the other fender, and it turned out just as well. It had started to run a bit in one spot, but thankfully I was able to act quickly, and save it. I was aiming for nothing less than perfection, and if it had dried with a run, I would have sanded it all off and started over again. I was appointed lead in the restoration of one of the most elegant engine's in the world, I sure as hell wasn't going to half-ass it.

By the time I finished the second fender, Sandy's boiler paint had been completely removed, and the side of her tender had been repainted its base coat. It was getting late into the day, and I knew if we pushed farther, mistakes would start to happen. I cleaned off my paint brush, and put the lid back on the paint can.

"That's it for today, guys. Let's let what we've done dry, and pick it up again tomorrow. By then, the black on the tender and left fenders will be ready to have their golden highlights applied. And we can put the new paint on the boiler tomorrow as well." I called, signaling the others to quit working. They finished up what they were doing, and slowly sealed their paint cans for the night. Sandy had woken some time ago, and was watching us clean up.

"I'm going to be so nervous about going out with my new paint. I don't want to scratch it, or go too fast and smear it. W-What if it freezes in the cold temperature, and comes off!?" she said. I chuckled, and shook my head.

"Won't happen. This paint is designed for all of that, and it will be well dried by the time you're out. Especially since it's heated in here, it will dry a lot faster than it would if you were out in the cold. But once it's dry, it's on for good. I know what I'm doing." I said. Sandy blushed.

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend... it's just... I want everything to be perfect. I suppose that's my prideful side coming out again, but I've been waiting for so long, I want it to be just as I dreamed it will be." she explained quietly. I smirked.

"I'll be there to help achieve that. I can't say I have a clear image of what it will be like, but I'm sure it will be wonderful. What's it like? To have so many fans waiting in the cold just to see you, or be pulled by you? I bet it's an amazing feeling." I wondered aloud. Sandy's face darkened some.

"It's... _terrifying_." she replied. I looked at her in surprise.

"What? Terrifying? I thought you _loved_ it." I said. Sandy sighed.

"I _do_! Don't get me wrong, I love seeing them all, but... knowing that they're all there, hundreds, possibly even _thousands_ of people... all in one spot just because of _me_, and what I am... it's awful! I mean... I'm the _sole_ reason for it. All of that attention on me at once, it can be _very_ overwhelming! Sometimes it can be hard not to just chuff away as fast as I can, to a quiet place where I can hear myself think. I love seeing them all, but I also hate it. I don't know how some of the more famous engine's in the world deal with it." she said sadly. I sat for a few minutes, trying to figure out what to say.

"All of those people, the hundreds, maybe thousands... they're all there to see you. Maybe be pulled by you. Sure, they'll want to take photo's, video's, maybe even talk to you... but the moment they _see_ you... their day will be made. For a train enthusiast, or just someone who likes seeing something beautiful... the second they lay eyes on you, a smile will spread across their face. No matter how you chuff, blow your whistle, or pull your coaches... the fact that they will get to say they saw you in person... will be something they will be able to tell their children and grandchildren about for years to come. That they saw the Orient Express, and its engine. All you have to do, is show up, and be yourself, and they'll _love_ you. Even if you do something, or mess something up, over time the memories of that will fade. But they'll never forget seeing the Orient's Express engine for themselves. They'll remember _that_ forever." I said.

Sandy had tears in her eyes as I spoke, and when I finished, she said nothing at first. She blinked several times, in an attempt to keep her composure.

"_T-Thank you..._" she said quietly after a moment. I just smiled, and gave her a pat.

"I mean it, Sandy... you're one of the most _famous_ engine's in the world. Doesn't matter what country people live in, when the name _'Orient Express'_ is spoken, they know what it is. One of the biggest reason's I applied for this job... is because I wanted to play a part in getting one of the most famous trains in the world back on track. I wanted to help keep it alive, and well. I wanted to keep you running, and bringing joy to others." I said.

I watched the other workers slowly file out, until it was just Sandy and I once again.

"The Orient Express is a birthplace for many things. Mystery, friendship, adventure, even romance. Many of those who ride it will get off a different person." I finished. I turned to look at Sandy, who looked a little sad, and I knew why.

"Sandy... about yesterday..." I started. She closed her eyes at the mere mention of it. "I'm sorry about how I responded. I don't want it to seem as though I'm not interested, or disgusted by the idea. I just... I really wasn't ready for you to do something like that. I mean... it's _very_ unexpected." I said. Sandy sighed quietly.

"I know, Connor. I shouldn't have done it. Only someone foolish would make such a sudden forward advancement. Especially someone like me, onto someone like you. I'm just... I couldn't think of a better way to express exactly how grateful I am for what you've done. And honestly... I like you. I don't know why, but I just know that I do. But I was a fool to think you would take that well, which is why I should have kept my stupid mouth shut." she said, a few tears falling down her face. "I've been alone for so long... I jumped at the first possibility of gaining someone close to me... but it was too soon. Far too soon, and now I know it will _never_ happen." she cried.

I scratched the back of my head, trying to think quickly.

"Don't say things like that, Sandy! You won't be alone forever! You're not alone _now_, you have me, your fans, and all of the other workers. If you were _really_ alone, you wouldn't have undergone restoration. Alone means nobody cares about you, or remembers you. You are cared about, and you are definitely remembered. You're not a bad engine for admitting how you feel towards me, in fact, it was very brave of you. I just... really didn't know how to react." I said. Sandy looked at me with her beautiful eyes, the pools of blue going directly into my soul.

"Well... you've had time to think about it... do you know now?" she asked, a small tinge of hope in her voice. I was afraid she was going to ask that. I looked down at the ground for a moment.

"Honestly Sandy... I've never been good with girls, smooth talking, or anything related to relationships. I wasn't expecting you to ever say anything like that to me, and not just because you're an engine. I've _never_ had a girl really be interested in me, at least not more than just a brief crush. And a part of me is telling me that's all this is. That you merely have a brief crush on me, because I helped you so greatly. The Hero effect, a lady falling for the man who saved, or helped them, and in a few weeks, you'll forget about me completely. I've waited my whole life for a girl who really loves me, and I don't want to rush into anything and be hurt in the end..." I said. Sandy looked horrified.

"I..._ I wouldn't do that_! I really _do_ like you, Connor! You're a very kind man, and you're... _cute_..." she said that last part quietly, "Besides, you and I are the same in that sense! I've never had anyone to be with... and I have never really felt like this towards anyone. I wouldn't say all of this unless I meant it, I don't want to bring up your hopes, just to crush them with some false feelings! I'm better than that!" she said. There was a ferocity in her voice, she clearly meant business about what she had said.

"While I... I can't know for sure exactly how strongly you feel for me... I know that I do like you, Sandy. Sure, you're an engine, but you're also a living soul. I've always preferred to go after someone with a good soul, and a good personality over someone who was just attractive. You're a very beautiful engine, and your face is angelic... but until I can be certain for sure... I don't want to say anything. Why don't we wait, until you're finished, and are ready to pull your train. That will be at least a few days, a week even. Think hard about all of this, and after that time... if you still feel about me as you do now... then we'll talk. I just... really want to be sure." I said. Sandy looked a little glum, which of course was understandable.

"Just... tell me one thing, Connor. If I was a woman, a human woman, who was as attractive to humans as I probably am to another engine... and she had said all of this to you... would your response be different? You say that you prefer a good personality over looks... but are you really sure that the fact that I'm an engine is not what's bothering you? You have said multiple times that I'm beautiful, but... am I beautiful in the right _way_? There's being beautiful, and then there's being beautiful in an attractive way. I know I'm just a machine... but I'm a machine with a heart, and it's telling me that... that you're special to me, Connor. I'll think about it over the next few days, but I ask you... would you hesitate if a beautiful woman told you all of this, and asked you to be hers?" Sandy asked.

Her words hit me deeply. She had a very fair point that I hadn't considered. If a woman as pretty as Sandy was admitted all of this to me, how would I react? It also brought up another question: How would _others_ react? To a human and an engine being together? Was it something that had happened elsewhere, or would Sandy and I be the first to try it?

Honestly... I could see her and I together. We had both shared our pain with each other, and we were far closer than the other workers. Plus, I would be working with her on a daily basis anyway...

"I will think about it, Sandy." I said, looking at her. She forced a smile.

"I hope you do, Connor. These next few days won't go by fast enough." she said. I fought an internal decisive battle for a moment, before sighing, and climbing up onto Sandy's bumper.

"Well, I suppose... although I may not be sure now, the least I can do is... is let you thank me." I said, standing at face level with her. She stared at me dumbly for a moment, before her eyes widened.

"Y-You mean..." she started. I nodded gently.

"It may help both of us. Just one quick kiss, and we'll see how we both feel after." I said. A smile broke out across Sandy's face, and as I leaned toward her, she eagerly, but delicately, pressed her lips into mine. The feeling as she did so was unusual to me, but not unpleasant. She pulled away a second or two later, but the smile on her face told me it had been enough.

"Thank you Connor, for helping me change, and getting me back to my former glory. You're truly my hero." she said. I couldn't help but smile myself, both at her words, and the still lingering feeling of the brief kiss.

"Anytime, Sandy. I'm happy to help." I replied, climbing down off of her bumper.

"You'll be back tomorrow?" Sandy asked. I nodded.

"Of course I will. I'll work as hard as I can to get you finished, so you can be out as soon as possible." I replied as I put on my coat.

It was then I realized that I had gotten a ride to work today, and everyone had already left. I hadn't asked anyone to give me a ride home. It was well below freezing outside, and I lived too far away to walk.

"Uhh... Sandy?" I said after a moment.

"Yes Connor?" she replied, smiling at me sweetly. I felt an embarrassed blush rise to my face.

"I uh... I just now remembered that I got a ride to work today because my car wouldn't start, and uh... I'm the last one here, so... I don't have a way to get home now..." I said.

"Well, I wouldn't mind at all if you stayed here with me. It gets quiet during the night when I'm here alone. I'm sure there's something around here that you could sleep on. Maybe a bag of traction sand, or something?" Sandy suggested. I looked around for anything that looked halfway decent, but there wasn't anything, surprisingly.

"Well, I could always just try and sleep in one of the chairs from the office." I said. I wasn't a big fan of sleeping while sitting, but it was better than nothing.

"Will you sleep in here?" Sandy asked. I shrugged.

"Why not? Going to be sleeping somewhere different, might as well do it with someone." I said. I walked into the office and picked out the most comfortable looking chair, and pulled it into the shed next to Sandy. I sat down, and was pleased to find that although it was an office chair, it reclined back a good amount, which would help the comfort slightly. I let out a sigh.

"Anything you want to talk about, or would you prefer to get some sleep now?" I asked, looking up to Sandy.

"I always have questions, but I'm sure you're tired after working so hard. I might have fallen asleep for a short period while you were working, but I'm sure your arms are tired from painting." she said. I smirked.

"A little, yeah. I can answer a question or two, if you'd like. It will give me some time to relax." I said. Sandy looked thrilled.

"What do you see yourself doing in the future?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow. That wasn't exactly the question I had been expecting, but it was certainly one that made me think.

"Honestly... I can't say. How far into the future are you talking about? A year? Ten years?" I asked.

"Let's say five years. Where do you see yourself in five years?" she asked. I thought for a few minutes, but found no certain answer.

"That's certainly a tough question. I would hope I still would live here, with a steady job, probably being your driver. Honestly, there's not much I would change about my life as it is now, except maybe having a little more money in reserve. If I ever lost my job, I wouldn't be able to go long before I ran out of money." I said.

"I hope you'll keep this job. For my sake, and for yours." Sandy replied. I nodded.

"Me too." I said quietly, still thinking about what my future could be.

"What about relationships?" Sandy asked next. I should have guessed. I knew what she was trying to do, but there really wasn't any harm in answering her question.

"Of course, every man wants someone to call a companion. Someone to share their life with, and someone to love. Like I said... I've never been in a relationship, and sometimes... sometimes I'm convinced that I'll never be in one. I'm not that attractive, at least not compared to most men. And unfortunately, most girls would prefer looks over who I am. I'd love to have a girlfriend, and to be wed someday, but... I get depressed when I think there's a very good chance it will never happen. All because I had to be born with a stupid, unattractive body and face." I said, staring down at the ground.

"You're _not_ unattractive, or stupid! Everyone is unique in their looks, and you're just fine the way you are! I told you I think you're cute! Not every girl wants a handsome man, some prefer a cute one. Don't talk yourself down, telling yourself you'll never have a relationship, that's just _not_ true! There's someone out there for everyone, whether you believe it or not. Sometimes it can be your closest friend, sometimes it can be the last person you'd ever expect. But when you figure it out, you'll just know." she said, blushing as she looked at me. "That's... how I feel about you. When I first met you... you were the last person in the world I thought I'd find myself coming to like, but now..." she trailed off, closing her eyes. "Well, what does it matter? You're looking for a woman, not an engine, so I'll just have to deal with that." she said quietly.

I didn't respond, instead letting out a sigh, and closing my eyes. It seemed Sandy was going to try and keep pressing the issue, even though I had told her to think about it. But it did cause me to remember the foreign feeling I had felt when she kissed me earlier. It was like nothing I had ever felt before, and it was almost impossible to explain. All I really knew was that I wouldn't mind feeling it again.

Before long, I had slipped into the dream realm, tired from the long days work.

* * *

Both Sandy and Connor have some deep thinking to do, about many things, but who can honestly say what they'll decide in the end. Also, Sandy will soon be out on the rails again! With her now being in working order, she just needs to be re-painted, and she'll be ready to go when her coaches arrive. Sandy obviously looks forward to it, but for what reason does she look more forward to it for? Being out again, or getting an answer from Connor?


	4. Chapter 4

Naturally, I didn't sleep well that night. Different environment, I was in a chair, not a bed, and it was a little colder than I was used to.

But for a long time, I also found myself thinking about Sandy. For some reason, the way she had come to defend me so quickly against my own words really stuck in my mind. Did she really think I was all that? She really thought that I was _cute_, and that I was her closest friend?

The more I thought about it, the more I understood how that was probably true. I was the one who had gone out of my way to take the time to get past her once unbecoming personality, and get to understand _why_ she had been like that. And then I talked with her for so long, with us both revealing parts of our past that we had told no one else. Sandy and I had bonded strongly, and that clearly meant everything to her. To have someone to confide in, and even love, after all these years with no one. Fans aren't true friends, they're just people who admire you for what you've done, or who you've become. Friends like you for who you were, who you are now, and who you will be. Regardless of status, fame, or anything else.

I let out a sigh as I looked at the engine before me. She had fallen asleep a while ago, a pleasant smile on her face as she slept. The first time I saw her sleep, she still looked unhappy, but now she looked at peace. It may not have been all me, but something told me I had something to do with it.

Just as I closed my eyes, I remembered something else Sandy had also said earlier. _'If I were a woman, a real human woman, what would your answer to my proposition be?'_ Or something like that. Point being, would I have turned Sandy's advances down if she was a woman, not an engine. And, as bad as it made me feel... I knew the answer.

I wouldn't have.

The concept of me entering a relationship with an engine was just to strange for me. But... wasn't I _already_ in a relationship with her? I was her dearest friend, and she was growing to become one of mine as well. That was a relationship. Not a romantic one, but a relationship nevertheless.

I sighed quietly as my thoughts began to overwhelm me, and tried to think about something else. I glanced up at the wall clock, seeing that it was two thirty in the morning. I only had five hours before it would be time to resume work on Sandy, I had best try and get all the sleep I can.

I closed my eyes, trying to think about something that made me happy.

Perhaps not as much of a surprise as it should have been... Sandy came to mind.

. . .

I woke to the sound of a door slamming shut. I quickly got up and looked around, forgetting for a brief moment where I was. But the sight of Sandy reminded me that I was still in the work shed. One of the first workers had walked in, the door slamming shut behind them waking me. Since I hadn't left, I had neglected to lock it the previous night. It was Melissa.

"Good morning!" she called. I groggily waved.

"'Morning. You're here early." I said. She giggled.

"And you're _not_?" she replied. I grumbled.

"Touche." I said, stretching. Sandy had also been woken by the noise, and let out a yawn.

"How did you sleep?" she asked me. I bobbed my head.

"I mean... not _great_, but I slept some. I had a lot on my mind." I said. Sandy gained a small smile, but said nothing. Melissa walked over to me, putting her work gloves on.

"Should I get started, Boss?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yes, let's both get started. You resume work on the tender, and I'll start painting the blue on the boiler. Since all of the old blue paint was scrapped off yesterday, it should be ready for the blue base today. Then tomorrow, once the blue is dried, we can put the gold highlights on it. I think if we keep working hard, Sandy will be ready to go in as little as a few days!" I said.

"Oh, I hope so. I can't _wait_ to see her in the sunlight, gleaming brightly, steam swirling about her. She'll be a magical sight." Melissa said. I smiled.

"And just remember when that time comes, that you were a part of getting her there." I said. Melissa beamed as she walked back to the tender with her golden paint, and I carefully aligned a ladder with Sandy's boiler, and then climbed it with a fresh can of blue paint, setting it on top of the ladder. I ran a hand over the exposed metal surface, making sure that it was properly prepared. It felt good to me, so I dipped the paint brush in, and made the first stroke. The blue held well, and I made sure to apply thin coats, so it wouldn't run. A run was easily corrected on something flat, like a fender, but on a rounded or curved surface like Sandy's boiler, it wouldn't be so easy to correct, because it could drip from any point.

As I painted, I heard other works filing in, and once they all dropped their things off, they got to work. Before long, the smell of paint filled the air, and a steady sound of gentle music filled the shed from a small radio someone had brought.

The first can of paint went try after about a quarter of the boiler was done, so I started climbing down the ladder to get a new can. As I climbed down, however, I missed one of the steps, and lost my balance. Before I knew it, I found myself free falling down the ladder, trying desperately to grab anything I could to stop me. But I was unsuccessful.

I hit the ground with a loud thud, and the sound of snapping filled the air, followed shortly after by my own noises of pain.

"_Connor_!" Sandy cried, having seen me fall. All of the workers dropped what they were doing and ran over to me.

"Holy shit, are you _okay_?!" one of them asked. I tried to sit up, pain filling my body as I tried to do so. My right arm was in a tremendous amount of pain, as was my shoulder. My back hurt, and I had a massive headache. Before I could reply, a large surge of pain shot through my head, and I saw the edges of my vision going fuzzy.

"S-Sandy..." I groaned, before my vision went completely, and I lost all consciousness.

. . .

_"Isn't the view wonderful?"_

I looked around for the voice that sounded a lot like Sandy's, but I couldn't see anything. My entire surroundings were dark.

_"It's beautiful, Sandy. Just as you are."_

I paused. That voice sounded a lot like mine.

After a moment, the darkness began to lift, and I saw a fuzzy shape off in the distance. With nothing else to see, I began to walk towards it.

_"I never thought this day would come..."_ Sandy's voice said. I hurried my steps, as the fuzzy shape got closer. It was colored orange, pink, and green. As I got closer, it slowly got more clear. I could make out a horizon of orange and pink in the top half, and green in the bottom half. The shape as a whole was ovalish, and there was a blue shape on a part of the lower green half.

_"I'm glad everything we've been through has lead to this moment..."_ my voice whispered. I squinted as the oval picture in front of me began to clear more.

_"I love you, Connor."_ Sandy's voice whispered. The picture cleared even more, and I could just make out Sandy sitting on a dead end track overlooking a grassy green field, a sunset lighting up the sky orange and pink. As I looked closer, there was something next to Sandy that I couldn't make out.

_"I love you, Sandy."_ my voice replied. The shape next to Sandy sharpened, and I stepped back as I realized it was me.

I watched from a low bird's eye view of Sandy and I as we looked out at the sunset. I was standing on her front bumper, leaning against her smokebox. A gentle swirl of steam was floating around us lazily. It would have been a beautiful painting.

Suddenly, the view changed, and I could now see Sandy's front, her face and mine. The glow of the setting sun washed over us, and I saw that Sandy was fully refurbished, her blue, gold, and black paint gleaming in the sunlight. She had blue eyeliner, and ruby red lips, and her eye's looked so full of life. More so than the currently did.

I watched as if I were viewing a movie as she looked at me, and I looked at her. I felt heat rising to my face as I, well, the me I was watching, leaned towards her, and she closed her eyes. We met in what appeared to be a passionate kiss, a small flock of birds flying overhead as we did so.

_"I will never leave you, Sandy."_ I saw myself say.

_"Nor I you."_ Sandy replied.

Suddenly, the picture disappeared, leaving me in complete darkness once again. Before I could start thinking about what I had just seen, a new voice interrupted the silence. A deep, male's voice.

_**"Is this what you want?"** _it asked. I jumped at the sound.

I looked back at where I thought the viewing had been.

"I... I don't know. I do like Sandy a lot, but..." I didn't finish the sentence.

_**"As you may have figured out from your recent experience, no one has all the time in the world. If you like her, think about the idea of spending your life with her. Think about what it would be like to work with her, and share your most special moments in life with her. If that is something that makes you smile, then you have your answer. Would you do things for her that you would not for others? Would you give your life for her? Would you sell everything to be with her?"** _the voice replied.

I felt overwhelmed by those question's. I hadn't thought of it like that, not even a little. I had been asking myself if I loved Sandy, but not if I actually could see myself doing the things love means. I was going to answer the voice, but I had a feeling it was not going to reply.

Suddenly, a while light appeared a little ways away. It was gleaming brightly, and I felt the urge to walk towards it. As I neared, I saw that it was a doorway, with no door. Just merely an opening with white light on the other side. I tried to walk through it, but an unseen force pushed me back.

_**"Before you may leave, you must make your decision."** _the male voice sounded out. I looked around again, before looking back at the doorway. Before I could leave... wherever I was, I had to make a choice about Sandy, it seemed. I closed my eyes, and thought hard.

Did the thought of Sandy and I spending our lives together, sharing our most special moments make me smile? I imagined her and I working on her line, and me tucking her into her shed for the night. I thought about making her laugh, and telling her stories. I thought about kissing her, and loving her.

I opened my eyes, and realized quickly enough that... I was smiling. Smiling at all of those thoughts.

**_"Your decision has been made. You may pass through..."_ **the voice said.

I took a breath, a metaphorical weight lifted from my shoulders. I felt... _good_. Better than I had felt in a long time. It was difficult to explain.

I took a deep breath, and walked through the white doorway of light.

. . .

I felt my eyes crack open, and immediately closed them tightly. Blinding white lights had blasted my vision, similar to the intensity of the light from the doorway I had just passed through.

…

At the memory of what had just happened, I forced my eyes open, and tried to sit up, only to find that I couldn't move. I tried to speak, but found my throat was dry. I started to panic, before I felt an arm on my left shoulder.

"Take it easy now, you've been out for some time." a gentle voice spoke. I could barely see a woman wearing blue scrubs standing to my left. I appeared to be at about waist level compared to her.

"W-Where..." I was trying to ask where I was, but that's all I could manage.

"You're in the hospital. You've been here for about a week. You took a nasty fall, and beside's breaking your arm and dislocating your shoulder, you were knocked into a coma. I've already called for the doctor, he'll be here shortly to tell you everything." the apparent Nurse said.

She walked out of my sight, so I just lay there staring up at the ceiling. I could slowly feel my body again, and I felt a dull sensation of pain coming from my right arm and shoulder. I couldn't see either, but it felt as though my lower arm was in a cast, and my whole arm was in a sling.

Suddenly, the upper section of the bed began to move upwards, putting me in a slightly more upright position. The Nurse walked back over with a small cup in her hand. She gently placed it up to my lips, tilting it slightly.

"Drink, it will help your throat." she said. I parted my lips, letting the cool wet liquid flow down my parched throat. It felt _wonderful_.

Once I had drained the cup, I cleared my throat a few times, trying to regain my voice.

"S-So... what happened?" I finally asked. My voice was still a little raspy, but it was clearing.

"Well, the people who brought you in said you fell off of a tall ladder, and you hit your head hard when you hit the ground. Your arm also broke, and your shoulder dislocated. They said you passed out mere seconds after the impact, but you said something before you did. I don't remember what they said it was, it's not in the notes. Probably nothing important. It's a good thing they brought you here when they did, you were in pretty bad shape. We were able to reset your shoulder, and we pretty much just had to wait the coma out." she said. I sighed, wondering how I had gone from painting to being in the hospital so quickly.

A brown haired man walked in wearing a white lab-coat.

"Connor, right?" he asked. I nodded, my head still aching slightly.

"Good, very good. I trust Nurse Rosa has brought you up to speed?" he asked. I nodded again.

"Excellent. While there was nothing we could do about the coma, we patched you up otherwise, and you're healing as we speak. Does your head hurt at all?" he asked.

"It does, quite a bit." I replied. He smiled.

"Believe it or not, that's a good sign. It will get better, especially with some pain killers. We need to take your vitals and do a few tests, and then you'll be able to head home. From what I've been told, there's at least one person who's worried sick about you, and several others who are concerned. We'll get you out as soon as we can. In the meantime, there's someone here already. One of the ones that brought you in, I believe. She's been in and out all week, checking up on you. I can go and fetch her if you like." he said.

"Send her in." I replied. The doctor exited the room, and came back about two minutes later with Melissa, who looked overjoyed that I was awake.

"You're _awake_!" she exclaimed. I nodded slowly.

"I am. Apparently I fell off of a ladder." I replied. She nodded quickly, putting a hand to her chest.

"Oh, I saw it happen_!_ It was _awful_! You landed on your back, smashing your head against the ground, and your arm was underneath you, which is why it broke. A few of the others and I rushed you here as fast as we could, but none of us could wake you! It was terrible!" she said. I smiled.

"Well, I'm alright now. How is everyone else?" I asked.

"They're alright. A bit frazzled, but alright. Well... _almost_ everyone." she said quietly. I realized who she was talking about fairly quickly.

"Sandy? How is she?" I asked, hoping she was not in distress. Melissa's head lowered.

"Well... she's finished. We completed her repaint while you were away, and she's ready to go. We actually wanted to get her out so she could make her first public appearance, but... she absolutely _refused_ to move an inch without you. She's worried herself to the point where she won't even talk to anyone. She needs to see you badly, or at least hear that you're alright. None of us can get a word out of her. Is... is there anything going on between you and her? I can't imagine she'd worry like this about just anyone." Melissa said. I sighed.

"She kind of came onto me a few days ago, but I rejected her advances. At the time... I mean, I didn't know what to say. The last thing I expected was for her to feel anything like that towards me, and I know I hurt her feelings when I turned her down. We've talked about it a little since then, and I had told her to think about it. She said a few things that gave me plenty to think about as well. But now... something I had happen while I was in my coma... I know what I'm going to do. I just need to see her, and everything will be okay." I said. I really hoped Sandy wouldn't lose her mind worrying about me. There's no telling what it would do to her if she thought the one who had changed her so greatly was gone. It might cause her to go right back to her old ways.

"I think you and her would be lovely together. We can all tell you mean a lot to her, and we've seen the way you smile around her. Some of us suspected before today, but the way she's been since you've been here... kind of confirmed all of our wonderings." Melissa said quietly. I nodded.

"Well, that's less for me to explain then. How did it all go after I left? Was she finished okay?" I asked. Melissa smiled.

"She's in perfect shape. Fully painted, and ready to run. But like I said, she won't move until you come back. She wouldn't even let anyone go into her cab. She kept saying you were her driver, and she only wanted you. That if you couldn't see her in the form that you helped give back to her, then no one would see it. She went on a full rant about that kind of thing for a little while. Then she just... broke down in tears, and we all felt so awkward, most of us left. But I told her I would check on you every day, and tell her how you were doing. Today's the first day I'll have something new to tell her. I'm sure she'll be ecstatic to know that you're awake." she said.

"Please don't tell her that I've decided how I feel about her. That's something special that I want to tell her myself. I just can't decide now if I should wait until the perfect moment to tell her, or if I should just tell her when I get back." I mused. Melissa shrugged.

"I'm sure you'll know when the time is right to tell her. See how you feel when you get back to her. You'll also need to schedule her premiere appearance, but don't worry about that for now. You just need to get better first, so you can get back to her." she said, standing up. I took another deep breath, finally feeling myself wake up a little more.

"Thank you for stopping by, Melissa. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." I said. Melissa smiled.

"Don't trouble yourself, Boss. Take your time. And you're welcome." she said, before she walked out of the room. Now all I could do was wait until the tests were done, and I could get on my way back to Sandy.

. . .

I was released about six hours later. Between the testing, waiting for the results, eating a small amount to help restore my energy, and answering some typical questions, the time had gone by quickly.

I was wheeled to the front door in a wheelchair, where I slowly stood, stretching as I did so. My arm was still in a cast and sling, and would be for at least a month. Oh well, at least I still had my other arm. I did have to wonder how I would be able to work with Sandy in such a state, but I would face that question when I came to it.

I thanked the Nurse's whom had cared for me, and walked outside. It was a bit of a warmer day today, the sun was nearing the horizon, signaling the start of the evening hours. I hadn't kept track of the time, so I didn't know exactly what time it was. But I knew where I needed to go first.

I waited for a cab to arrive, and had the driver take me to the work shed at once. My wallet was still in my pants, as it was when I was taken to the hospital, so I paid him, and stepped out. I looked at the large building as the taxi drove off, taking a breath before I went inside. I knew as soon as I went inside, everything would change. My relationship with Sandy, my job, and my life. Hopefully it would all be for the better.

With little hesitation, I grabbed the door handle with my left hand, and walked inside, so I could put Sandy's worries to ease.

* * *

Bit of an unexpected turn of events, is what you're probably thinking. But, whatever Connor experienced while he was in his coma has helped him make a decision as to what he will tell Sandy about their relationship. Wonder what his answer will be...


	5. Chapter 5

I let the door close quietly behind me, and walked into the main shed. Sandy looked... absolutely amazing. As Melissa had said, she was completely finished. Covered end to end in gleaming new paint, and fully put together. All of her gold highlights were perfectly placed, a beautiful addition to her black and blue. A large number '306' was on her front bumper, and her brass dome shone brightly, even in the artificial light of the shed. I couldn't believe I would get to drive such a beautiful engine.

Sandy was currently staring down at the ground, a saddened expression on her face. She wasn't smiling, and her overall expression looked... empty. Hollow.

It wasn't until I cleared my throat that she pulled her gaze from the ground. When she saw me, her face didn't change for a good moment, but then I saw life spark in her eyes as the fully opened, as well as her mouth.

"C-Connor?" she asked meekly, as if she couldn't believe I was currently standing before her. She let out a gasp of excitement as a smile quickly appeared on her face. "_Connor!_" she exclaimed. I walked up to her, and climbed onto her bumper, placing a hand to her cheek. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she looked at me.

"It's okay Sandy, _shhh_..." I whispered as she whimpered. She closed her eyes tightly, squeezing a few stray tears out.

"I thought... I thought that I'd lost you. You, on top of Amber. I thought I'd lost yet _again_ someone else that I loved. I didn't... I don't know if I could take it." she said quietly as I rubbed her cheek.

"Not even close. Just a little banged up, that's all." I said. She finally noticed my cast and sling.

"What happened? I knew you got hurt, but that looks bad..." she said. I smiled.

"Just a broken arm. My shoulder had been dislocated, but that's already been fixed. I'm perfectly alright." I said. Sandy looked down at the ground.

"Then... why were you gone so long? I was so worried... that I might not see you again. I couldn't live with that thought, especially since you'd never get to see me as I am now. I wouldn't be finished if it weren't for you. The others wanted me to go out and have the public see me, but... without you, I couldn't. I _wouldn't_." she said. I sighed.

"I got knocked out for a good while, that's why the hospital kept me. I was in a coma. Unfortunately, that's something that nobody can really help, you just have to wait it out. Sometime's people are in coma's for years, and sometime's... they don't ever come out of them." I said. Sandy gasped.

"_No_! Don't say that! You mean... I might have lost you... for _good_?" she asked. I nodded.

"It was possible, but don't dwell on it. I'm right here, just fine." I said. Sandy's lip quivered.

"Will you kiss me? Even though you don't love me, I just... need to feel your tender touch." she asked shyly. I smiled, knowing how I really felt about her, and leaned forwards, meeting her tender lips with mine. I felt her trembling slightly through our contact, and it made me feel bad. If I hadn't been in such a haste to get her done, I probably wouldn't have missed a step on the ladder, and I wouldn't have put her in such worry.

We parted after a few seconds, and she looked a little happier. I thought maybe it was best if I told her I had decided how I felt about her now. It would cheer her up, and I didn't like seeing her sad.

"Hey, Sandy. I've got something to tell you." I said quietly. I felt my face grow warmer. I reached a hand out to her, gently caressing the side of her face.

"I... I... I love you, Sandy." I finally forced out. My face felt as if it were on fire, but I kept my eyes connected to hers. I had never felt so bashful in all my life! How was she able to tell me how she felt about me so easily?!

Sandy's eyes widened, and her mouth twitched. Her breathing became shaky as she stared at me, a shocked expression on her face.

"Y-You..." she faltered as I kissed her again, but this time, it was on my own account. As we kissed, I heard Sandy start crying. We parted again, and I looked up at her.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it, but I really _do_ love you." I whispered as I leaned against her.

"I... I don't care. You said it! You... you really mean it?" she asked through sniffles. I nodded.

"Of course I do, it just took me a literal knock on the head to realize it. I realized that the thought of spending my life with you, and sharing the most special moments with you brought a smile to my face." I explained. Sandy's own smile was as wide as her face.

"I don't believe it..." she whispered as I leaned against her. "I never thought you'd return my feelings. Not after the way you reacted the first time I told you." she said. I sighed.

"I only reacted like that because at that point... it was honestly the _last_ thing I ever expected you to say. I mean, it was only a few days, and when I first met you, you were so bitter, and then mere days after that, you were telling me you thought you had feelings for me." I said.

"I really couldn't believe I felt towards you like that so quickly either, honestly. But I _knew_ what I felt, and there was no point in denying it." Sandy said. She looked at me. "How did you decide how you really felt towards me? It surely couldn't have been the first thing on your mind while you were in the hospital." she said. I furrowed my brow, remembering all that had happened while I had been unconscious.

"You'll think I'm crazy if I tell you." I said. Sandy only looked more curious.

"What do you mean?" she asked. I thought for a moment, trying to figure out how to best word it.

"Well... you know how when you sleep, you dream, but you're not really the one controlling the dream? Your mind just kind of takes over, and roams freely. When I was knocked out... it was like that, but different. I felt as if I was actually present in what I saw. A black void, at first. But then I saw this light, and when I walked over to it, it was like... a view of you and I together. While I was looking at it, this voice came into my mind, asking if that scene made me happy. It told me to think about how the thought of you and I together really made me feel. I think it said that I would have to decide one way or another before I could wake up. I wasn't _allowed_ to wake up, not until I decided how I felt about you. So, I thought hard about it, and realized that when I thought about you and I together... it made me smile. I knew I had my answer then. So, in a way... you _were_ the first thing on my mind while I was in the hospital." I said.

Sandy looked straight ahead for a while, probably trying to process what I had just said. Then, she slowly looked down at me, a look of shock and disbelief on her face.

"Did... did this voice sound deep, powerful, and seem to come from all around you?" she asked quietly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Yes, it did. How did you know?" I asked. Sandy let out a shuddered breath.

"That's... the same voice that wanted me to make a decision about how I felt about _you_ a while back. When I first started feeling conflicted about how I felt towards you... while I was asleep one night, I heard that voice in my dreams. It wanted me to decide how I really felt about you, and played out a few scenario's of you and I, just as you said it did for you. Connor... what does this mean?" she asked, a frightened expression on her face.

Of course, I was beyond surprised that she had encountered the same voice as I had, but much earlier. I didn't blame her for not telling me about it, either. But as to what it really meant, I could only guess.

"Perhaps... it means that you and I were destined to be together. If we both heard the same voice... maybe some higher up being already knew that you and I were perfect for each other, and was just trying to give us that final push to get us there." I said. Sandy smiled down at me lovingly.

"Well, whatever it is, or was... I'm glad it pushed us together. At this point... I really can't imagine loving anyone else." she said. I smiled, and leaned against her, being careful to avoid my injured arm.

"I know what you mean. When I took this job, I very well knew the engine I was going to be working on. I knew you were a beautiful engine, but... I didn't know the _scale_ of beautiful. I severely underestimated that. I didn't have any plans of finding love on this job, either, but... look at me now. I often wondered if I would ever find love, to be honest. I was never the most popular one with the girls, but... perhaps that's just because I was supposed to wait for you to come into my life all this time." I said, kissing Sandy's cheek. She closed her eyes and let out a content sigh.

"I don't know, and I don't care. You're here now, you've helped me be happy again, and as long as you stay with me, I'll stay happy." she said.

Sandy and I quietly enjoyed each other's company for quite sometime, until we heard the door open. We both opened our eyes, and looked to see Melissa walking in. She blushed when she saw us, looking down at the ground.

"Did... did I come at a bad time?" she asked, trying to hide the smile on her face. Sandy and I looked at each other, and smiled.

"No, you're alright." I replied. I carefully got down from Sandy's bumper and back onto the ground. "What's up?" I asked. Melissa tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Well, since you're out of the hospital now, we're all wondering when the reveal of Sandy will be now. She's finished, and we're all eager for the public to see her again. Of course, we all understand why she didn't want to go without you, but since you're here now, we should probably get it scheduled so people can be ready to see her again, and go on her Premiering ride." she said. I nodded, looking back to Sandy.

"You're right. What do you think Sandy? Are you ready to go back out, now that I'm here to do it with you?" I asked. Sandy looked a bit nervous.

"Well... I'd love to, but... are you sure you'll be able to run me like that? I don't want you to hurt yourself trying to do something you can't with just one arm." she said. I smirked.

"I'll be fine. I've done more with less. It's not the first time I've been injured, and it probably won't be my last. Although rare, there are times when I can be a bit of a klutz." I said.

"Maybe, but you're _my_ klutz." Sandy said, making Melissa's smile increase. I nodded.

"Well, why don't we say... two days? That's enough time for the station to get ready, and I can do a once-over of Sandy in that time as well. There's no reason to keep her cooped up in here any longer. The world wants to see her again, and they will! There's no stopping the Orient Express!" I said. Melissa nodded excitedly.

"I'll tell the others, and get the announcement out! I can't wait for the public to see her!" she said, quickly walking back to the door.

"We'll need a fresh load of coal and water delivered here so she can get warmed up!" I called.

"I'll have it delivered tomorrow!" Melissa said as she went out the door. I looked back to Sandy as I let out a yawn.

"I'll come in tomorrow to give you a final check, and get your coal and water loaded. I'm probably going to have to head home now and get some proper sleep. The Doctor said I'd probably need it. I did go a few days without any real food, and I'm probably still healing a bit." I said as I stretched my good arm. Sandy smiled.

"Okay. I'll feel better just knowing that you're alright now. I can't wait to finally get out of this shed and see the world again." she said. I patted her side.

"I know, Sandy. I can't wait to finally get to drive you, and be out on the open rails with you. Plus, you'll have a better shed to sleep in than this one. And it will be all _yours_." I said. Sandy's smile grew with each word I said.

I pulled out my phone and checked the time. It was getting to be later in the day anyway, so I knew I better get going.

"One of the others had your car towed down here so you could get home. They said you already had the keys. Since it's warmer out today, hopefully you can get home." Sandy said. I breathed a sigh of relief, for once again I had just remembered I originally hadn't driven down here. My keys were all together, and since I had the key for the shed, I also had my car keys. I pulled the keyring out of my pocket, and found the car key.

"Thank you Sandy. I'm glad I'll be able to go home and get a good full sleep. I want to be at my best for you, and everyone else when you go out!" I said.

"I appreciate it Connor. Have a good night. Sweet dreams." she said, blowing a kiss at me as I headed for the door. I felt a blush rise to my face, getting a smile from Sandy.

"I'll _definitely_ have a good sleep with good dreams now." I said. I said my goodbyes to Sandy, and locked the door behind me as I stepped outside. It was a significantly warmer day, thankfully. I walked over to my car, which had been dropped in its usual parking spot, and unlocked it. I slowly got in, being careful to avoid hitting my arm on anything, and started the engine.

As I drove home, the sun was slowly setting in the sky, and I couldn't help but think about Sandy's first outing in a few days. It made me smile.

. . .

The next day, I stopped at a flower shop to get a little something special for Sandy. It had been such a long time since she had been out, she probably hadn't smelled or seen anything besides a stoic shed for a long time. Perhaps this would tide her over until tomorrow.

Once I paid, I got back into my car and drove the rest of the way to the shed. It seemed the coldest part of the season was finally coming to an end, as it was already warmer than usual for this time of year, and it was only early morning.

As I pulled into the parking lot, the lack of cars told me I would probably be one of the few people here today. I did know that my boss would be coming later today to see Sandy for himself, and let me know of the plans for tomorrow. That would give me plenty of time to make sure Sandy was in perfect condition, as well as get her tender filled with coal and water. A small front end loader would have to be driven in through the large shed doors to dump the coal into her open top tender, as any other method would simply take too long.

I unlocked the shed door, and walked inside. I saw that Sandy was already awake, so I had to hide my surprise for her behind my back, which of course made it all to obvious that I was hiding something.

"Good morning Sandy." I greeted, a big smile on my face. Sandy was all to happy to see me.

"Good morning Connor!" her eyes trailed down a little. "What are you hiding?" she asked, a sly smile on her face.

"Oh, just a little something for my favorite engine. If there's one thing I know, it's that a girl likes flowers. And I figured since you hadn't seen, or smelled any in a while, you might like a bouquet of your own." I said, pulling the bouquet of red roses out from behind me. Sandy's jaw dropped as she looked at the dozen roses I was holding.

"They're... for _me_?" she asked after a moment. I nodded.

"Of course. Would you like to smell them?" I asked, walking over so I could stand on Sandy's bumper. Sandy nodded silently, and once I got myself up, I held them just under her nose. She gently breathed in, closing her eyes as she did so. A smile appeared on her face, as well as a few tears in her eyes.

"Th...They smell... _w-wonderful._" Sandy whispered as she inhaled again, slower.

"I'm glad you like them, but... why are you crying?" I asked. I had figured out that Sandy seemed to be a somewhat emotional engine, but surely she wouldn't start crying just from smelling roses.

"No one has ever gotten me anything before..." she said quietly as she opened her eyes, her blue iris's shimmering in the light. So that's what it was.

"Really? Not ever?" I asked. She forced a smile.

"I'm an engine, a _machine_. Most wouldn't assume I would need or want anything unless it has to do with keeping me running. But I'm still a woman underneath. Everyone enjoy's getting a gift from time to time." she said. I secured the roses on her bumper so they wouldn't move, that way she could still look at them.

"You're not _just_ a machine, Sandy. You have a _soul_, a _face_, and a _mind_. You... You're a living being. A machine isn't a living thing. You may be mechanical, but there's much more to you than that." I said, bringing a hand to her face. She blushed at my touch.

"Thank you, Connor... it means a lot that _you_ of all people see me as more than just a thing. I love you..." she whispered. I leaned forward and kissed her for a moment, and leaned my cheek against hers.

"I love you too." I said. After a few minutes, I knew I had to get on with my final inspection, so I reluctantly pulled myself away from Sandy, and climbed back down to the ground. I looked at everything I could, her wheels, brakes, rods, gears, coupling, lights, welds, bolts, windows, numbering, paintwork, and even her whistle. It then occurred to me that I'd never heard it before.

"I've never heard your whistle before." I idly commented. Sandy must not have thought about it either, because she seemed to realize it as I said it.

"Well, you'll be able to hear it tomorrow. I'm sure you'll like it. It's been a long time since I've been able to blow it. I hope it sounds the same." she said. I smiled as I polished her tall brass whistle.

"I'm sure it sounds just as good as the day it was first installed. We'll know soon enough." I said. I checked my watch, and saw that we still had a few hours before my boss would be in. I had another idea. Sandy needed to look her absolute best for my boss, to make a good first impression, and to see the full result of all our hard work. Something Sandy had mentioned to me a while back went through my mind.

"My boss will be coming in later today to get a look at you, and see the result of all the hard work. I think you should look as presentable as you can be, and I just remembered something you said a while back. Something that will make you look ten times more beautiful." I said. I walked to the back of the shed, and found the supplies I was looking for. Everything Sandy needed was in the shed, so thankfully this was there as well. Only thing was... I had never applied anything like it before.

"What is it?" Sandy asked as I walked back to her. I held a large, fluffy soft brush in my hand, as well as a pallet of color. As well as a large tube with a sealed opening on one end.

"Makeup. You told me that you always wore makeup to look your best. I have to be honest... I'd _love_ to see you with it on. I bet you'll look like an angel." I said. A blush rose to Sandy's face as she looked at the contents I was holding.

"Oh... my. It's been a very long time since I last wore it. I probably won't even look good in it anymore..." she said timidly. I tried to give her my best pleading eyes.

"_Please_? At least just once, so I can see it?" I begged. Sandy sighed.

"Oh, _okay_. I'll do it for you. But you'll have to put it on." she said, her blush still present. I set down some of the supplies, except for the light blue, similar to her boiler color.

"The light blue goes above my eyes, with a soft outer edge. It's eyeshadow. After that, you'll need to use the mascara to darken my lashes." she instructed. I paffed the brush in the blue, and gently and carefully brushed it over Sandy's closed eyes. I followed the edge of her eyelid, and did a light, soft edge as she had told me to. It took a while, but once I thought the blue was even and smooth on both of her eyes, I set the brush down.

"Okay. Now to darken your lashes." I said, taking the thinner brush and running it through the dark mascara. I lightly ran it over Sandy's eyelashes, and across the entire edge of her eyelids, carefully making sure not to glob it up so she could still see and be comfortable. Every single lash got individual attention, and was made perfectly straight if it wasn't already. Once I was happy with my work, I put the mascara down.

"Done." I announced. Sandy kept her eyes closed, so the makeup could dry.

"Now you have to put on my red lip gloss. It's the last thing, and I don't look complete without it." Sandy said. I took the gold tube, about the size of a tube that the post office uses, and took the cap off the end. Sandy moved her mouth around until her lips were as smooth as possible, and I gently pressed the end of the red lipstick against her lips, running it back and forth across her bottom lip first, and then her top lip. Slow, steady swipes, taking care to not smear it as I applied it, following the edge of her succulent lips as best I could, and finally, Sandy was done.

I re-capped the lipstick tube, and stepped back.

"I'm ready." I said. Sandy hesitated, and then slowly opened her eyes, blinking a few times. She looked...

_absolutely stunning!_

The blue eyeshadow not only matched her boiler paint, but her _eyes_ as well, and her darkened eyelashes really made them stand out against the blue. And her red lips made her entire lower face transform into... a beautiful red highlight on her entire front.

"My God Sandy..." I breathed as I stared at her. Her blush returned, only enhancing the applied features. "You're _gorgeous_..." I said. Sandy looked down at the ground, before returning her gaze to me.

"Do you... really think so? It doesn't look bad on me?" she asked meekly. I exhaled loudly, finally looking into her eyes.

"Bad? Sandy... it makes you look like a _completely_ different engine. You would have gotten my vote before as the most beautiful engine in the world, but now... I think you'll get anyone who see's you's vote!" I exclaimed. A small smile broke out across her face.

"Can... can I see it?" she asked. I looked around for a mirror, and when I realized there wasn't one, I decided to take a picture with my phone and show it to her.

"Smile!" I said, holding my phone up. Sandy looked a little surprised in the photo, but she still had a beautiful smile on her face. I turned the phone around so she could see herself, and she gasped, staring intently at the picture on the screen.

"That's... _me_?" she murmured as she continued to look at the picture. I smiled.

"It is, and you look astounding." I encouraged. After a moment, Sandy smiled a little.

"You applied it so _perfectly_. Are you sure you haven't done this before?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Not once. Maybe the painting helped with it. Or maybe I just wanted to do a good job so you could be perfect." I said. Sandy blushed.

"Do you really think people will still like it? I don't know if engine's still wear makeup anymore." she said. I scoffed.

"It doesn't matter if they do or not, people will _love_ you wearing it. It completes you Sandy, it really does. It matches your paint, your eyes, and makes you look oh so _alluring_." I whispered, a smirk on my face, one she returned a moment later.

"Oh does it now? Perhaps you find me a bit more... _desirable_?" she whispered, lowering her eyelids slightly. I began to sweat.

"Perhaps..." I said, leaning towards her. Her ruby red lips met with mine, and we kissed passionately, alone, just the two of us. We parted a few minutes later, and I knew I had lipstick on my face, if Sandy's smirk was anything to go by.

"I've made my mark on you, now the other engine's will know that you're mine..." she said. I chuckled.

"I'm sure they'd be able to figure it out regardless. I can't leave this on, I have to look just as presentable as you do for the boss!" I said, wiping my face off with a towel. I checked my watch again, and knew that he would be here soon, as well as the coal and water. Sandy and I waited together, for the final step before her premiere.

. . .

A short time later, my boss walked through the door, a smile appearing on his face the second he saw Sandy and I.

"_Wow_." was all he said at first. He stood back, looking at Sandy as a whole. He nodded after a few minutes. "That's an incredible transformation. Excellent job!" he said.

"Thank you, Sir. It was a lot of hard work, but right now I don't think there's any better looking engine in the world." I said confidently. My boss nodded.

"I agree. I'd also like you to know that I will personally be covering your medical bills, as well as giving you pay for the days you missed while you were out. I feel somewhat responsible for what happened, even though the risk was just higher in general for a job like this." he said.

"Thank you very much, Sir! That will help me out a lot. I feel bad I wasn't able to be here to see the last brush stroke, but at least I'll be able to see her come out after all this time, and join her on the rails." I said. He nodded.

"I agree with you there. I'm sure you're looking forward to it. As long as you think you can safely operate her with your good arm until your other arm heals, I'll let you. But if you think you need help, please feel free to ask." my boss said. I thought for a moment.

"Well... if I could have someone to shovel the coal for me, that would help a lot. That way I could just do the driving. Using a shovel with just one hand would be somewhat of a challenge." I said. He nodded.

"I understand. I'll see if I can get any volunteers until you're better. I'm sure someone will gladly help you out. The coal and water will be here soon, and Sandy needs to be at the train station at ten o' clock sharp tomorrow morning. The coaches will be there waiting for her, as well as several hundred people, I'm sure." he said. I nodded.

"Ten o' clock. Got it." I confirmed.

"I'll be there as well, mainly just to answer question's people may have, but I'm also eager to see the event as well. It's been a long time since something like this has happened here." my boss said, heading towards the door.

"We'll make sure that everyone remember's it for the rest of their lives!" I said.

Shortly after my boss left, the coal and water arrived. Working together, we opened the large shed doors, and while the front end loader began loading coal into Sandy's tender, a large hose from a water truck was guided in to fill her water tanks. That all took a couple of hours, and by the time that was done, it was getting into the late afternoon, and there wasn't much else to do.

"Perhaps I'll head home early today to make sure I've got everything ready that I need to. You should probably try and get some extra sleep, since I'm sure you'll be up half the night in excitement. But really, try and get some sleep. We can't have a tired engine at her best for her first appearance in years, can we?" I said, kissing Sandy's cheek.

"I know. I'll try and sleep all I can. I'll look forward to seeing you tomorrow. That, and everything else. I can't believe after all this time that I'll be able to be out again, and it's all thanks to you." she said, looking at me gratefully. I blushed.

"I just did my part to make sure the world gets to see you again, that's all. I'll show up a little early perhaps, since we'll have to get you warmed up anyway. We'll have to get your firebox loaded with the fresh coal, and get your boiler filled with water as well. But we'll have you at that station at ten, mark my words! I won't have you miss this for anything." I said.

"Thank you Connor. Truly, from the bottom of my heart, _thank you_. You've given me so much." Sandy said. I rubbed her side.

"You've given me plenty as well. A job, a sense of accomplishment, and most of all, that special someone in my life to love. It was worth every bit of hard work and pain I went through, and I'd do it all again." I said. Sandy sighed as we were both silent for a few minutes. Finally, I packed up my things.

"I'll see you tomorrow bright and early love." I said, walking towards the door.

"I'll be here, waiting for my hero to arrive." Sandy said. We said our goodbyes, and then we both prepared that night for the main event tomorrow. It would be something we would all remember forever.

* * *

Been a while since the last update, I know. I got really sick for a few weeks, and wasn't able to write at all. I wrote almost this whole chapter in two days so we could have an update.

Sandy is all ready to go, and now with Connor by her side, she couldn't be happier. She's finally found the one in her life who was meant for her. Perhaps the voice both Sandy and Connor heard was the voice of destiny, who knows? But soon, she'll be out on her first run in years, and she can hardly wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Despite my telling Sandy to try and get some sleep, I was finding it difficult to follow my own advice. I lay awake in my bed a great deal of the night, just trying to think about anything other than the following morning. The group of Steam fans would be blown away when they saw Sandy. Fans both new and old would see her in her newly restored glorious state. And she would love it. Not just being admired again, but being out in the fresh air, moving again, making people smile, and doing it all with me. I knew that if I wasn't there, she wouldn't enjoy it nearly as much. After all, she had flat out refused to meet her original scheduled showing duty, because I wasn't there.

I turned over and sighed. There was no point in thinking negatively, I knew I would be there no matter what.

. . .

Bright and early the following morning, I pulled myself out of bed, and stretched. I had finally fallen asleep at some point during the night, so I was ready to start my day with new energy. After doing my usual morning routine, I hurriedly went out to my car, and put all of my things in the back seat. I brought extra things today since I knew I would be on the move. I hopped into the drivers seat and started the engine, before pulling out onto the road to make the short commute to Sandy's shed. Of course, the closer I got, the more excited I became. By the time I pulled into the parking lot, the smile on my face was unmistakeable.

I looked down at my casted arm, remembering that I would have to wait for someone to arrive to be Sandy's fireman. My boss had said he would see if someone would volunteer, but there was no telling who would be interested.

I parked my car, and stepped out, locking it behind me. I silently walked over to the shed door, and unlocked it, before walking inside. As I walked into the main area, I saw that Sandy was already awake, and her already present beaming smile only grew once she saw me.

"I take it you are excited?" I asked, walking over to her.

"I can't wait! I've been looking forward to this for _weeks_!" Sandy breathed. I patted her side.

"I don't blame you. I've been looking forward to it as well. As soon as your volunteer fireman arrives, we can start getting you fired up and steaming, for the first time in so long." I said. Sandy's smile only grew, causing me to realize that her makeup had faded slightly.

"Would you like me to reapply your makeup? Fresh colors for a freshly restored engine?" I asked. Sandy slowly blinked, her still lush eyelashes gently falling, and then rising in a graceful motion.

"Please. I don't just want to look good for the people who will come to see me today, I... want to look good for _you_, too. My first time being out in natural light, I want to _glisten_ for you..." Sandy said somewhat shyly. I blushed, and gently kissed her.

"You glisten for me always, whenever you smile." I said. Now it was Sandy's turn to have her face redden. I smirked.

"Well, lets get your makeup done, why don't we?" I said, picking up the mascara first. After gently washing her old makeup off with warm water, I started to reapply her mascara. Sandy closed her eyes as I gently ran the brush over her lush eyelashes. She seemed much more relaxed now than she did the first time I did her makeup. I think she really trusted me to do it now. As I gently put more mascara on the brush, and started on her second eye, I couldn't stop myself as I mumbled my thoughts aloud to myself.

"Such a beautiful angel." I whispered. Sandy hummed to herself, most likely pleased with my compliment. I finished up her mascara, and decided to let it dry before applying her eyeshadow, so I went to her lips next. Slowly, and consistently, running the lipstick across first her bottom lip, then the top, multiple times to get that seamless red layer. Once I put the cap on the tube, Sandy apparently couldn't help herself as she puckered her ruby lips, planting them on me while I was unsuspectingly close enough.

"_Mmmwah_!" she moaned, before smirking as she let me go. God, why was a kiss from her so much better when she had lipstick on?

Trying not to lose my train of thought too much, I took the soft brush for the eyeshadow, and carefully began to apply it once Sandy closed her eyes again. A smooth layer of the softest edged blue to highlight her upper face, complete with everything else, was utter perfection.

"You're all done, and you're perfect." I said. Sandy opened her eyes slowly, and smiled.

"Thank you. I'm glad you don't mind doing it, you do it so well." she said. I put the makeup supplies away, and went back to Sandy's front.

"Because I know you better than anyone. All of the details of your face, down to every single eyelash." I said. Sandy blushed again.

"W-What's your favorite part? Of my face, I mean?" she asked quietly.

"Your eyes." I answered immediately. Sandy blinked, surprised at how quickly I answered. "Your eyes are the most beautiful blue, and they complete you. I love looking at them, or into them." I finished. Sandy blushed again.

"Wow... I didn't know my eyes were all that special." she said. I smiled.

"They are, trust me." I said. At that moment, I heard someone clear their throat, and I looked over to see Melissa standing near the door, looking somewhat embarrassed.

"Hello Melissa. Uh... did you just get here?" I asked. Her face pink, Melissa shook her head.

"I got here a few minutes ago, but... I didn't want to interrupt." she said. I looked at Sandy, who just smiled.

"It's okay Melissa. Sandy and I will be out in public soon anyway. We can't be expected to not show our love for each other while in public all the time anyway." I said. Melissa perked up at that.

"Oh _good_! You two are so unbelievably _adorable_ together, others deserve to see that you love each other." she said. I just smiled. I then noticed Melissa was wearing a heavy duty looking glove on one of her hands.

"Why are you here, Melissa? I thought you'd be at the station waiting for us to arrive." I said. She grinned.

"But I can't be there if I'm going to keep Sandy's fire up!" she said. As I stood there, Sandy figured out what Melissa meant before I did.

"Are you going to be my fireman until Connor gets better?" she asked. Melissa nodded as she came over to us.

"Yep! I've always dreamed of being one of the people that operates a Steam Locomotive, and this is at least helping do that!" she said. I nodded, checking the clock.

"Well, we better get started. Sandy has to be at the station at ten, and a first time fire up will take longer than normal. She can idle if we're too early, but better early than too late. We've got about three hours." I said. Melissa climbed into Sandy's cab first, and then helped me up so I didn't struggle with my bad arm.

"So, how do I get the fire started? I don't know much about being a fireman." Melissa said. I stepped on the floor pedal, which opened Sandy's firebox as long as there was weight on it.

"Well, first you have to shovel in an even bottom layer of coal all around the firebox so it can burn easily." I said. I opened the coal bunker door on the front of Sandy's tender, and some of the freshly loaded coal spilled out into a pile on the floor of the cab. Melissa picked up the large shovel, and began doing as I instructed, making sure to spread the coal around evenly in the bottom of the firebox. After a while, it was evenly covered, and it was time for the next step. I turned a knob and let water from Sandy's water tanks go into her boiler above the firebox.

"Now we need to light it. There should be a bucket somewhere that has lighter fluid, gasoline, or some flammable liquid in it, along with a big stick with a rounded adsorbent end on it. See if you can find those." I said. Melissa climbed out, and was back a few minutes later with a bucket, and a lighting stick.

"Good, now if we had something to light the stick with after dousing it with the liquid..." I said, trying to think. Melissa pulled a lighter out of her pocket. I raised my eyebrows. "That works."

She dipped the cloth end of the stick in the bucket, and twirled it around when she lifted it out, so it wouldn't drip. Then I took the lighter and flicked it underneath, quickly pulling my hand away as the cloth erupted into flames. I nearly burned my hand.

"There was probably a better way to do that." I said sheepishly. I was supposed to be the role model for the others, I couldn't go around making rookie mistakes that could get me seriously hurt.

Melissa stepped on the floor pedal, and put the stick inside, waiting until the orange flickering glow of burning coal was seen, and then pulled the stick back out. The cloth had been burned away, and was now black.

"Well, we got her lit. Now she just has to build up steam, and we need to keep that fire fueled. Since it's a first time fire up, we should keep a close eye on all her gauges." I said. While I had the thought, I also carefully climbed out of Sandy's cab, and slowly opened the large shed doors, so the exhaust would be able to escape while we waited. Plus they would have to be open anyway so she could leave. Then I went to make sure she was doing alright.

"Doing alright?" I asked. Sandy looked down at me.

"I'm getting nervous. Now that I'm actually warming up, I know that this is going to happen. What if I make a mistake? Or break down on the way?" she asked. I put my good hand to her.

"You'll be _fine_. You've got me, and Melissa here to help you. Today is your day, Sandy. It's all yours, and you should enjoy it." I encouraged. Sandy smiled slightly.

"It does help knowing that you'll be there with me the whole time. I know you've been looking forward to this almost as much as I have." she said. I nodded.

"I have, and one big reason for that is I want to see you enjoy yourself. All of the work we've done has been for today, so just enjoy yourself and know that I'll be with you every step of the way." I said. Sandy smiled.

"Okay."

. . .

After a good while, Sandy had warmed up enough to move, a trail of smoke lazily wafting from her funnel. Steam was hissing from several other valves and hoses, all as they were supposed to. Finally, it was time for the big moment.

"Are you ready Sandy?" I asked, my hand on the regulator.

"I think so." Sandy replied. I gently eased her regulator forward, and then pulled her throttle toward me. Nothing happened for a moment, then there was a loud hiss of steam, and white clouds of vapor began erupting from Sandy's sides. With a creak, and an explosion of smoke from her funnel, her massive drive wheels slowly rotated forward, and Sandy began to creep out of the shed, for the first time in so long under her own power.

"I-I'm _moving_!" Sandy exclaimed with glee. Then, she did the one thing I'd been looking forward to hearing ever since I first met Sandy.

She blew her whistle.

It made Melissa and I jump at first, because I don't think either of us realized what it was for a few seconds. Suddenly, a smile broke out across my face as I realized the melodious howling sound that was splitting the air was her brass whistle. It sounded better than I ever imagined it would.

"Absolutely beautiful." I said aloud. As Melissa shoveled more loads of coal into Sandy's firebox, I increased her throttle to help her pick up some speed. As I looked out the side window, I could see that in the warm, but somewhat moist morning air, Sandy was steaming beautifully. Vapor trailing from all her valves, pistons, and boiler. Poofy white smoke steadily streaming from her funnel, and the eargasmic sound of a chugging steam locomotive. She really was perfect.

The track slowly wound it's way towards a mainline, but I brought Sandy to a stop just before coming onto it. We were running a little ahead of schedule still, and she had to arrive exactly at ten to make her grand entrance. Once her brakes were on and her steam was down, I stepped out to look at her as a whole, running steam locomotive for the first time. The sun was gleaming across her paintwork, the steam emanating from her making her appear as though she was coming through a giant cloud.

"You look beautiful." I said after a moment of taking the sight in. Sandy's cheeks turned rosy, and she closed her eyes.

"Thank you, ever so much. For getting me my life back, for loving me... for _everything_." she whispered. I leaned against her front.

"You know you're welcome. I regret no decision I've made recently. Well, maybe except for _this_." I said, raising my casted arm. Sandy giggled.

"I don't blame you for that one. I'm just glad you didn't get hurt worse from that. I mean... you did get put into the coma, and that's what had me so worried, but in the end... it kind of helped us, didn't it?" she asked. I smiled.

"I think I would have figured out how I felt about you by now, with or without the coma. You were very determined to have me like you." I teased. Sandy just hummed to herself. I checked my watch. "We better get going. It's about seven to, and the station is only a mile away. I'm sure it's already packed." I said, walking back to Sandy's cab.

"Best not keep them waiting, then." Sandy replied. Melissa helped me back into the cab, and after a moment to make sure Sandy was still running right, I got her underway again. The signal for the Mainline was green, and Sandy thundered onto the line, as I opened up her throttle to get her up to a cruising speed for a short time. The signal ahead changed to yellow, so I slowed Sandy, knowing the station would be coming soon. I blew Sandy's whistle, long and loud to make the announcement that she was near. I couldn't help but smile as I heard the sound of the whistle again. It was something only a true rail-fan would understand.

We rounded the next corner, and there was the station. I could see five color matched coaches waiting on the second track there, and I blew Sandy's whistle again. I swear I could see everyone's head turn towards Sandy as I did so. I slowed Sandy down to a crawl as she began to enter the station, the platforms filled with people, just as I predicted. I could see the flashes of cameras and people holding their phones up in the air, wanting to capture of piece of beautiful history in motion so they could remember it.

We came to a stop just in front of the switch track, and once I watched the points change, slowly reversed Sandy to the front of her new coaches. They were a matching blue to her boiler, golden stripes highlighting the sides. Silver rooftops on all of them, and a black lower skirt, with the word "The Orient Express" written in beautiful cursive signature on all the cars in bright gold. Once I felt her buffers hit the coaches, I put on her brake, and ripped one long, loud blast of the whistle. People cheered as they heard it, some plugged their ears. The people recording video looked ecstatic.

Sandy released a cloud of steam to her side, and then the noise quieted.

"H-Hello everyone. Thank you all for... coming to see me." Sandy bravely said. I could tell she was still nervous. I gently rubbed her side through the cab window to give her some encouragement. My boss was standing on a podium on the platform, talking about the project, the new line, and answering all question's people had. While that was going on, I got out, and hooked Sandy up to her coaches, and as I was going to climb back in the cab, I heard myself get called out.

"Connor was the leader of the restoration team, and was in charge of it, for the most part. He has done much more than that during his time with us, and he's also going to be the driver for The Orient Express." my boss announced. I felt everyone's eyes turn to look at me as I paused at the steps of Sandy's cab. I had the feeling I was suddenly about to get very popular as well.

Sure enough, I suddenly had several people in front of me, either thanking me for my hard work, or asking questions about the project. After a few minutes, a lot of people wanted to get a picture of Sandy and I together, so I went and stood on her bumper next to her face.

"Is it everything you dreamed it would be?" I asked quietly as we smiled for pictures.

"No. It's more." Sandy replied. Before I knew it, she was kissing me. At first, I was a little surprised she was doing so now, but then I figured why not, and kissed her back. As our lips met, silence filled the air, and cameras clicked rapidly. After a few seconds, we parted, and I looked out toward the crowd.

"Sometime's you accept a job just because it sounds like fun. Sometime's you accept a job because you just need the money. I accepted this job because I wanted to be a part of getting one of the most beautiful machines in the world back in operation. But I did a lot more than that. I found someone who needed help, and through patience and thought, I was able to help her. And in doing so..." I paused to look at Sandy, who was smiling at me with shining eyes. "I also found my soulmate. The one I love. Sure, she came at an unexpected time, and was the last one I thought I would be with, but neither of us would have it any other way now. So just remember that lesson. Love will find you someday, whether you're looking for it or not. And you'll know it when you find it." I finished.

Everyone in the audience cheered in agreement, and Sandy and I kissed again, knowing that from this day forward, there would be many adventures for us to have.

Together.

* * *

Kind of a mediocre ending, I realize, but it was always intended to end at this point. This story was about the adventure of Connor and Sandy finding each other, and mending each others hearts, and Sandy being restored. Although she didn't move until the very end, Sandy and Connor enjoyed all of their time together, and look forward to all of the days ahead running the line, and seeing the sights. This story didn't quite go where I wanted it to, but I'm still pretty happy with it. Hope you all like it too!


End file.
